


Antithesis

by Romeo714



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action, All OCs- freeform, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bunch of OCs - Freeform, Dark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OCs-Freeform, Violence, depression and anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo714/pseuds/Romeo714
Summary: Throughout their adventures, Amado and his teammates had been through a rough while in an entire year. First, killing a russian hero. Next, their heads were in the line and third, being watched by some creep. And the fourth? Hell, he's killed a devil.





	1. Chapter 1

{ Two years later } 

{ Norway }  
{8:30 am}

"Sha-bada-bum!" Fingers uncurling to point at glass screens, looking through the transparent wall to view pole dancers. Flickering lights, discos, passing by the structure to focus at his main goal. The skull masked man looked upwards, sidewards, to see if he could spot his so called genetic sibling /Amado/ Jo's eyes shifting side to side. Beneath the mask, it was bright silver underneath his mask - waiting for something to happen like a kick at the back of his skull or being shot at. Nothing had happened, then he had heard the words of someone else's voice it contained anxiety, aggression, hatred, silently he snuck over to listen to the corner of a wall. 

"You'll..you'll pay.. you'll pay..Costumed man, for tormenting me, humiliating me! ALL OF IT!" Eavesdropping on the fellow's voice, standing at the spine of the structure to make sure he wasn't seen. 'Somebody's being a huuuge bitch! Hah! Wait.. costumed man? Is he talking about my genetic sibling?' The clone thought, instead of continuing to listen he just continued on with his life. ".. Whoever that dude was, he sounds like a huge pissy guy." He rambled, while to where Night is continuing to think in a corner. 'I suppose if I did tell.. Lia a bit of an exaggeration, she'll aid me into killing Amado! AND THEN SOME!' His brilliant idea seemed like a huge dick move, still, how long has it been? Unable to get over that one man whom had stopped him after one short encounter? 

"It's been.. Thirty one years since I've seen 'im." It was like the clone of Amado had almost the same essence as he once had felt, Jo just continuing to talk to himself. Night following the other from behind, a grin curling his cheeks in the sight of how his voice and shape was. It matched the same man, running in forward at Jo - turning around to fully face the other. A volley of footsteps moving into his direction "What in the actual testicle fucking fuck knuckles?!" Jumping back away from Night, maintaining his distance from the other. "C'mon, old enemy. Fight me!" Night yearned for it, a fight once again with that one costumed man - profusely he rose his own hands in defense. 

"Wooo-ho! Easy there! I have no idea who the heck are you supposed to be! Neither are you someone relevant to me! Just chillax man! What? You must've mistook me for someone else. I think? You mistook me for someone else. I'm Jo.." His personality, it didn't match the way how collected, calm and fierce the other was - no it wasn't him. Groaning in bitter disappointment, turning to face the opposite direction of the other. It was nothing more than a false alarm ringing through his mind. Placing a forefinger against his drum to press against his communicator, picking it up. "What?" "Ooh... You're going to love this, you know that Costumed guy? Our memories shared? He had brutally harmed Orphelia, why don't you go find him and make him pay!LIA!" "..understood." 

With that said, the call ended. Smirking at the way how he lied to his own ally for a piece of mind to show that nobody - NOBODY messes with the one and only hunter of Justice, evil. 'You'll get your turn, where the hell would you be at?' He thought, thinking about the man whom had shamed him for even just a infinitesimal piece of memory. "Dude, you lied." There Jo had still stood, listening to their conversation when nothing had happened at all around his area. How did he invent such a story? "So? It's my business. She wouldn't know, she's too easy to manipulate if it involves Orphelia." "Dick.. move. GO SUCK A COCK ASSHOLE!" With his every words said, Jo walking away from the other while a middle finger was sticking out at the other. "Charming." He added. 

 

{ While to Antithesis } 

{ Germany } 

{ 12:00 am }

"Hey." Orphelia calling Amado, not a single response given to her - ignoring her presence as if she wasn't there. "Go.Away." Replying to Orphelia, he didn't want to be bothered on his brooding at the top of a ledge. "I've known you for two years, Jose. Still, I haven't seen a single sign of improvement on you." "You think I'm going to change? For your sake? Please, I'm never going to. I'm sane, you aren't. I don't change for insane people." "You have had a rough life... you don't have to keep looking back at it. Jose, it's about moving on. Forgetting what made you. " "Piece of shit parents? No. They're going to die. " Trying to comfort her friend, only to earn a smack away from her hand. 

"Aren't we friends, already? We're close allies, yet... what is it that bugs you?" "That? You want to know so badly? I've wanted to kill my parents ever since I was five. And still haven't found them. Until they're dead, there isn't peace for me. " "It's not right." "Is it because you're just a widow? Huh? Tell me? Dead son. Dead husband, still can't get a move on? Don't tell me shit what you think isn't right. I remembered you telling me that there isn't such a thing as good and bad. It all depends on who plays their role. " Then daggers pointed at the woman, his lens reflecting her being as he narrowed his eyes at her. Gotten quite stern there, she's right about that- she did tell him that and it was quite the experience when she had met him. A long time ago.. "Killing your parents? They raised you." "They rejected me. I'm sure the mad scientist wouldn't care. " 

Then familiarity caught his ear drums, turning to focus to his side to look downwards at the grounds. It was them, his two parents /foster/ shuffling down the streets. "Hey-" Watching him go darting off to the direction. Followed two other gems who had taken the ground, should Orphelia try to convince him that killing something from the past wouldn't change a thing? Watching him tackle on his father, then his hands firmly grasped around the male's throat. "Boorish old man." "What?" This only brought the man to confusion, why was this costumed man calling him in such way. The other struck in fear, unmasking himself to reveal himself to the two foster parents of his. His silver eyes.. 

Jose. 

"My..my boy, it's you. You grew up." Then after seeing his silver, he masked himself once again. "To kill you two for what you made me become!" Devastating attacks throttled with his claws, across the other's face. Brutalizing the man, it made him the real villain to search and kill his own parents. " p'ease don'..... " He begged, eyes instilled fear at what kind of being his own non related relative. Again and again, until blood splattered across Amado's mask and the other's neck had snapped. He didn't leave the man alive enough for his own last words, whipping over to turn to the mother. 

Headlocked by Onyx, Orphelia making her way to reach where the costumed man is. "Wait! Listen to me! I can tell you something.. significant to you!" Said the mother /foster/ , Onyx letting go of the other as she had been pinned up against a wall. "KILLING YOU!" He retorted, but he heard another voice of a female calling out to him. "Wait! Let her speak Jose! At least.. just let your mother live for awhile." In the nick of time, Orphelia shouted out to him to draw his attention. "We.. we're not your real parents. Your mother. Is a maniac, she couldn't have lived with herself raising you. She gave you to the Orphanage, hoping that she would raise her son by someone else's hands.. we didn't realize it any sooner, we wanted to start over.We rejected you, made you become this.. monster. " "Is that all? This will be a swift death.DIE! WHORE!" Every word to him hardly meant anything to him, he proceeds to continue brutalizing his parent. No empathy, no sympathy, he didn't care what he did.. 

 

Crimson puddles lying on the ground, flowing towards into the basin as he silently looked down at it. Covered in the blood of his own foster parents, this aggression, this hate - all of it had been thrown out - could he start out fresh once more? No.. he's still got more work to do. "You.. killed your own mother.." Orphelia knelt to the ground in a quite appalled expression, the sight of a mother brutally beaten up by his own hand. Bones weren't correct in place, it was bent and placed all in wrong. Claw marks adorning both of the folks, the blood trickling down his claws.. "How could you do something like that? I thought you learned to stop." She herself is a mother, she wouldn't think that Francois could've had the guts to do something like that. Right? 

 

"All of it.. is gone, Jose." Onyx placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him as he stared down at two of their bodies.. "It's not over.. not yet." Replying to Onyx, looking over a shoulder to visibly see Rain walking just at the distant away.. Wait, at the premises of her eyes. She saw the very horror she saw in her own two eyes. Two people dead.. by his hand.

Holy fuck.

" I thought you quit that bro! L-look at what you did to them!" Rain running over to the two carcasses of his foster parents. "I intended to. They deserve it. For what they did to me. "


	2. Throw it all away.

{ One week later } 

Disposing pictures of his parents, clothing, and a few pictures of himself - into a trash can. A lighter being flickered at the rock of it sparks ignite from the lighter after a few rolls. Once fire had flashed, he threw the object inwards at the trash can. The fire contacting on the materials, its fires building from the objects it touched - the fires began to dance, leap to see if it could be free from the trap of gravity. Only a raw scent of ashes filled his nostrils, each piece of material being turned into nothing more than cinder. Facing the opposite side of the trash can, he felt no remorse, regret, guilt, nothing had built into him - what should he do after this - could he do next with his unfinished business. 'Air Marshall's, you're next. Every last one of you.' He thought, shuffling to a structure as he whipped himself to the opposite side of it. His back leaned up against the structure, he folded his arms under his frames - silently he waited for what next should happen. 

 

'It's gone, my parents, what was that woman blabbering about some maniac is my mother? That's not quite specific. ' This information he had received from the woman, none of it had evidence to him - at the corner of his lens' he saw Onyx walking to his direction. He turned to face the being "So. Your parents are dead? Orphelia and Rain didn't sound relieved when you did it." "I'm aware of what's inhuman. They couldn't take it." A hand placed on his shoulder, while using her other hand to gesticulate under her chin. "..I'm not going to get anywhere wrong, Jose, what was it really like in your shoes?" "It's always a step forward to hell. Hope died, no sense of belief. All there is to it in living, is kill. That's what it always has been in my shoes. I didn't care about the essence of life. It's meaningless." Replying to the very rough question that had swirled his mind, for a few moments then he exerted a breath shortly. "You've had it.. hard.. don't you want to tell me. From your own words?" Stroking his shoulder to comfort him, silently he could think just a few things to him. 'She deserves.. to know. What it was like for me.' 

"First... it started out like this. Rough, I had parents. They rejected me when I became five. I was left in the streets, abandoned, left for dead. I would've enjoyed a clean death, not until I was found by a man who derived me of absolutely everything I had hope for. At the age of five, the abuse, the ridiculous things he's forced me into. Made me kill, until my heart no longer would care about death.. he thought that I wouldn't care. He was wrong, I was born with an indiscriminate behavior I couldn't understand. My parents, never had the same last name as I did. For thirty years, I had to suffer because of a man. Who put me in his program. Air Marshalls.   
I thought that insanity would've grabbed onto me. But.. I had emotions, just taken from me. Anna, killed by my hand. Unintentionally. I was mind controlled. I wanted pay back. Vengeance, he's dead now.. Norris did it. Fucking old man. Sent to prison for an entire year. That's how I experienced life." His every word sounded like a piece of himself, was shattered - yet at the same time he didn't care about it. Her hands cupped his jaw, both of their foreheads pressed against his. "You don't have to see the world like that anymore, we've been together for a long time. Just know that if you ever feel something, I'll be here to listen." 

 

This feeling of being around Onyx was like a dream to him, every word he believed it from its composition. His heart beat throbbing like a race car - seeing the care in her eyes. He meant quite a significant part in his teammates life, hands of his entrapping around the woman. "We'll make it to the end. I won't let you die. Okay?" Onyx's words were like a chirp of birds to his ears, like a song - still the thought of him being alive to the very end? It sounded like she was only trying to be hopeful about something, hands rising to her hands that cupped his cheeks. "Onyx.." Could he still believe he'll still live? Well able to pass the sentence of aging, he stopped aging - for quite a long time - time wasn't what had him worried. It was something else, he still couldn't admit his feelings for Onyx. He held back, averting to admit them even to this point! "Yes?" "Thank you." The only words that came out of his mouth, only to receive a smile from Onyx. It brightened her, her cheeks illuminating a shade of blushing. 

'No matter how much I love her, it still can't. ' He thought, turning to look over his shoulder 'Germany' this is the country where his parents had been hiding this entire time? Strange, still, all their belongings had been only turned into cinder. 'She can't read my mind , it's better that she didn't know the whole truth. About my feelings. ' He thought, then his eyes turning to the distant. Spotting Aquamarine watching the both of them, a smirk bumping at the right side of her cheek. Hoping that he'll do it, for a few moments of staring into the scenario the two are in. Nothing happened, only watching the both of them walking down into Aquamarine. 'What are -- you had a chance! Jose! What are you doing?!' A frown cutting her lips, then once the two were close enough she tried to give a smile to him. "A moment of your time, Jose, please." Leading the male to somewhere private for the two of them to speak freely, shortly once she had found a good distance from Onyx so it would be inaudible for the other to hear the words. 

 

"Jose! What are you doing?! Aren't you going to tell her? Onyx? About your feelings? Don't you love her with all your heart? WHY do you do this to yourself?! Your parents are dead! Isn't everything over?" "No..I've said it more than once, Aquamarine. You want me to be happy? It's never the easiest thing to do, doing what makes one smile most of all. Out of every man living on this Earth, I.." She wanted him and Onyx to be together, she had known how much he had suffered for - he deserved something better. His face averting her gaze, staring out at Onyx from the distance.. "Deserve happiness." Aquamarine said, his attention being drawn to the other - he silently stared back into the woman. "I know.. you want me to be a happy, it'll have to wait." His hands placed on her shoulders, he tried his best to respond to the woman. "You worry me." Aquamarine responded, it'd take her a few moments to recuperate after being frazzled, hoping it could've done something to change his mind. 

No, he still planned for it to be before his death. His hands eventually drawing back from the other, Amado looking to his confederate from the distant. Shuffling back to Onyx, while Aquamarine followed along with him. Until - something at the corner of his pupils drawn his attention, it was his /clone/ Jo. "I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" At unbelievable speeds, he threw a punch at the other's jaw to get him to throw him back from them. "Huh?" Onyx's eyes focusing at the man's rage being throttled into one man, her eyes had confusion yet better not to interfere between the two. "I AM THE SUPERIOR! YOU PILFERING PARASITE!" Then the other's face had taken a foot smashed into his skull, muffled words trying to speak clearly again. "C'mon. We're brothers!" Making up an excuse to prevent any further excuses, what was their history from their past? He expunges his foot off of the male. His words were muffled from the man's foot under it, a hand outstretching to the other as he tried to just show he didn't mean to do harm. 

"I know, my gen--" "My genes." "We have the same genes!" "Yours is mixed with jibberish crap." "Awww.. ya don't have to belittle me." "I do. You're a mercenary. See the difference? You're too quick to manipulate to wads of green. You simple-minded hoax!" The words being barked on his clone, sadly the two couldn't seem to get along Jo just wanted to understand his own original self. He couldn't, too narcissistic , aggressive, hateful. He couldn't really get a glimpse of a good side of him, he stood up after a few attempts in standing up normally. "I got some information.. from this dick." "I don't want to hear another word from the likes of you, go back to where you belong. Jo. I do not wish to become a family with an abomination made up of myself." Jo having the open and wide clear shot of telling him what he remembered, but his mouth told to be sealed by Amado. He didn't care about the words of this entity, Amado pointing him to the opposite side. "This is really IMPORTANT!" "DO you want me to make sure you can't ever speak again?!" Responding without haste, he huffed as he walked off to the distant. "Ugh... why does it always have to be this way. RIGHT? The guy tries to tell something then woosh! It's just gone like that. My own bro.. really must hate me. " He continued to talk to his imaginary audience, he looked like he wouldn't harm a fly to how he sees it. 

"I woulda told him that there's the so called dicketry. Dick,dick guy made a bitch fucking low move." He continued on rambling words under his mask, while the team continued to ignore the presence of Jo' within this country. 

 

"Who was that? Jose?" 

"My clone." 

"And you tried to kill him?" 

"His existence irates me! He's nothing like ME!" 

"Calm down. Should we listen to what he was going to tell us?" 

"Don't bother. I couldn't care less what that idiot has to say, all nothing but garbage."


	3. The Philippines' Defenders

'Wh--' 

Sitting in a chair, he - his eyes popped into confusion to the setting he's around. Lifting a arm, it was cursive written words of the word 'Philippines' quickly getting off of his chair. This could be a trap, this was taken out of his consent! Plastering a stern look, the - scent filling his nostrils the familiar scent flooding his mind 'Filipino' within it. "Jose. Good ol' pal!" A pair of hands outstretching from the shadows, raising a knuckle upwards beside his head as his knuckle struck against the other's nostril. "OW!" "Refrain from doing something like that, again. Joel." It floods his nose, the pain - it'd take awhile for the pain to go away. He should've remembered that this costumed man hated being surprised out of nowhere, placing his glove hand against his nose as he stood up. "I had to bring you, here." He states, his words sounded a bit of muffled due to the nose in pain. His nose making it quite difficult to speak properly, Amado placing a hand on his waist - waiting for whom else is there. 

"Noel, I know you're right there." Looking to his side, it was nothing more than an object before him - then it shapes itself into a female. A caveman like fit, wool bra, cloth, and a bit to hinder her other parts. "Dang it." She thought it could've been a surprise, shuffling forward to the female as he knelt over to her. "Tell me, why the hell did you bring me back here? I told you, I'm not going to be a hero, not ever." "Let Noel kiss your cheek!" Noel leaning in forward to the costumed man, bitterly he found it still disgusting she thought of him as her own blood. A groan under his mask, then jumping on top of the costumed man the cave-girl trying to play with her ally. "Noel, get off." "No. Noel like playing with Jose." Biting on the top of his mask, both of her muscular arms clinging tightly around his throat. 

 

"Are you trying to choke me or something?!" "No! Noel just looooves Jose as brother!" But once a few lights flickered on, it was other figures - other costumed beings. Most of them carrying the red, blue, white and yellow colors as their symbolism of Philippines. 'I remember that there was only five. What the hell happened? How is there more?' He thought, one of them shuffling forward to Amado. Noel scaling off of Amado, she stands right beside the costumed man. "You must be that fellow that us heroes respect, I'm Scarlet." The male extending a hand outwards at Amado for a form of greeting, smacking the other's hand away. "I've never met a single hero named 'Scarlet'! Who the hell are you heroes?!" "Easy, easy big guy. The age of heroes is coming back, but I know of the 'Hero Killer' she's back. Staying in this country as a filipino managed to hide our scent." Profusely, he thought he was making an insult to 'Amado' to what the first heroes known him as. "You must think that I care? Don't you? Where's the Philippines' defenders?" Sure he is filipino but the man's attitude is very bold, unlike the natures of how filipinos should act. 

"Here!" The sound of something fast, moving at light speed rushing through the area - in a moment there had stood the speedster before Amado. "Don't get this guy, wrong. Scarlet, he's Filipino too. He just wasn't raised in a healthy environment." "When does this country have 'healthy' in it?" Siegfried tried to tell the other, it wasn't quite many heroes just about ten of them within this area. "It's been a long, time hasn't it? Jose?" Siegfried turning to face Amado, a smirk crossing his lips - but not a single form of expressing joy to the costumed ally. "Why the fuck did you bring me here again? " "Woah.. you haven't aged.. like at all." "I get that alot." More of Amado's words, it hadn't changed nor his physical appearance and looks. "ANSWER." Amado demanded what did Sieg want from him, it's not the first time he's been brought here, this was years ago since he had ever laid an eye upon this country once more. 

"We want you to join our team. To defe--" Lobbing the other across the jaw, with an aggressive tone. "Was that ALL I've been brought here for?! It's meaningless! I will never join or become a hero! It all means nothing! Repeat! Save! And be pure!" The others were shocked, at the action of what Amado had done. The words he said aloud, it brought them into a speechless void - he's right about that. Still, it's their choice for being the heroes of this world. "Would all of you still think that you'd be all heroes? To the far end? Or become an animal of insatiable destruction? I never joined, neither will I want to. I didn't change, I'll burn in hell. There's no such thing as belief for strength." Speedy managing to stand up after taking quite a blow, Amado wasn't going to join the hero league and become a hero. It's against what he's been for years, placing a hand on his own cheek. "For this long, what's making you choose this villain life?" "Alot of things." "So.. how's things between you and Josie?" "I rejected her." "What?! Why?" "It has to be that way." Turning to face the opposite side, looking upwards to the window to see Josie whom had been gazing at him. 

 

"You-you're back?!" Josie's hands pushing the window wide enough to let her whole body through, a shade of pink crossing her cheeks. "I-I missed you so much. I'm glad you chose to be with me--" "No. I didn't come here, Fried kidnapped me here to join this shitty crusade." "Why don't you want to join? It's been years since I've seen you. " Once she was able to get down to meet up with the rest, Fried knew how Amado's tactics could've played so during that time he was punched he didn't bother trying to fight back. A better tactic to avert combat when it comes to certain beings much like as Amado, but the other heroes were starting to show animosity towards Amado. "You hurt ,hurt, hurt, FRIED!" Five of them rushing in forward at Amado, turning to face to the other heroes. Blankly, he stared into the foolish ones whom had chose to fight this super-villain. 

Leaping forward to one of them, grasping one of them by the shoulders as he carried it whilst whirring in mid air as he throttles him on the second one. Then landing on the ground, with a quick handstand - the one he had taken a grasp up as a sort of bludgeon. Then he kicked the one still revolving in mid air, his moves were fluid - it was like he wasn't from EARTH at all! A volley of bullets firing forward at him, averting the bullets effortlessly at ease as if he was like a dummy with no bones. Then three of them teleporting before Amado, three pistols pointed forward at his head. Averting the bullets - displaying that it's like he's a nigh, then quickly cartwheeling around one of them as he gets on top of the being. 'This, heroes now just don't get it do they?' He then forces the man's entire weight downwards to the ground, his face taking a dig into the ground as he gets up casually. 

Tripping the other with both of his legs in a side, his right leg slighty up and far from his left. Both legs were far from each other, then rolling to the side to grasp the other by the ankle as he smashed the being side to side. On the ground, facing quite a twin of attacks. "Not the wisest decision to make." He had taken out five heroes just before the first heroes of 'Philippines' woah - he's still kicking like he still is. "GET HIM!" The remaining other heroes weren't familiar with these fighting styles he had been using , but Fried speeding around Amado as he defended the costumed man. "ENOUGH! He's my friend!" Commanding the rest to prevent any further things that mean harm. "You command these idiots?" "They're new.. they just didn't think that you'd attack me. I'm just the one who tells them to stop." The remaining standing heroes refrained themselves from becoming closer to Amado, the way how he single-handedly took the half of his team out. "They're meta humans, still learning. " Fried explained to Amado, Amado hadn't thought a bunch of meta humans were willing to do something better for their lives. 

 

"Bring me. Back home." "To Germany? You're filipino, Philippines is your home." "I do not care, bring me back to Germany." Amado quickly asked the costumed super hero for a tunnel back home, Noel grinned at the corner of her lips. "Noel can do what brother wants!" "You can transport me back home?" Looking over his shoulder, nodding submissively to Amado. "Can brother tell that he loves sister?" "Ugh.... fine. I love you, Noel. Can you do it now?" She wanted him to say it with his own words, then leaping forward at him as she entrapped the male at his torso. Then within a blank moment, the two had been transported to 'Germany' once the two have made it in the location. Laying on the ground, a warm tongue licking against his cheek in indeterminate times, like a puppy to its owner. "Did Noel satisfy brother?" "Go home. Noel, yes, I'm satisfied. Can you just go home? Please?" He sat up, a soft cheek rubbing against his torso. A submissive nod to the male, she teleported herself back to where she calls home. The substances trickling down his jawline, seeing from out of nowhere from the distant to see Orphelia. 

"HERO!?! WHERE!" 

Side to side, whew, that was in the nick of time there. "DID YOU SEE THE HERO?!" "Nope." In orphelia's nostrils, she thought she smelled the scent of hero that flooded her nose - like all of it was coming back together. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN A HERO! THE HERO MUST'VE BEEN HERE!" Without hesitation she proceeds to look around the area, it took several minutes she knelt to the ground in defeat. "Impossible?! It can't be right!" Her pale fingers going through the locks of her hair, internally she was at unhinged condition - thinking that she was going to live up to the name 'Hero Killer' still. 

Damn.. for these years. 

Still not a single trace of another hero.

Buildings stretching across through this city, cars, a few folks. Not so many bothered going outside, there's these things called 'Meta humans' 'Super-humans' making it difficult to live life quite normally. His mind still, focused, he didn't tell the truth to Orphelia - making her only look like a fool while he knew the rest of the truth behind it.


	4. The definition of STRONG

{ To Orphelia and Amado }

{Somewhere in Germany }

"Urgn... this is heavy." 

Carrying an object with an unidentified weight, with two of her hands- her hands were shaking from the object's weight. But with a mere flick of his finger, the object jumping above the woman's height and in a short meter away. "What?" Amado didn't seem to be bothered by what he had done, his strength is in between somewhere pretty damn strong. Was he using a portion of his strength? The object making a heavy clattering noise, whew that's out of the way now. "Thanks, I was planning to get that out of the way." Dusting herself a bit to expunge mudgy substances on her, the object had quite size still once eyes were taken to the path ahead of them. What was Orphelia trying to get from the object that was standing in the way? While the two shuffle forward to the space free for them, darkness stretching ahead of their vision. "This better not be some -- wait..." Seeing a person whom had looked like he had been suffering for about several weeks within this spot. 

 

"Is this a rescue mission?" "No, I came for the thing hiding behind it." His lens reflecting a lanky figure, lacking moisture and pale complexion. She shuffled forward through the darkness, following the other from behind. "It's said, behind the object lies treasure." "I swear, we're villains not pirates." Orphelia cramming him with some information, a response given to her. Once stopping at somewhere within the area, stopping at the sight - it was a being. Her.. lover, drawn into speechlessness she couldn't speak or move. A smile forming at the corner of her lips, it's been so long since she had seen her lover - trying to move forward to the other. Amado's hand took a grasp on her shoulder, she wanted this - it's been so long ever since she had felt loved. "Are.. you sure about this?" "I am." Orphelia being asked if she was willing to move forward, bravely she trods forward to Fran. 

 

Hands intertwining with his, for this long she had thought her lover had died in the hands of the hero. Or, was there something to it? "Love." Tears slowly forming at the corner of her pupils, pressing her lips against his. Her frames against his, his warmth around hers - there wasn't a single sign of Fragile here either. This has an 'off' vibe to it, pulling away from their kiss as she hurried her face against the crook of his neck. "I.. missed you.. so much." Her voice contained caring, whimpering, for so long he hadn't thought she'd be able to reunite herself with the heroes. "I have too.. but, I cannot leave with you.." "What? Why? You have to!" Leading the male to the direction where they had entered from, going to lead him forward to the light. A tunnel leading forward, once she had entered the light it was as if his body turned into ashes piece by piece. The whole structure of his being turning into ashes, wisps itself back into the tunnel. Her eyes were petrified, she thought it could've been like old times for her and Fran. The male reappearing himself in normal form back within the cave, Amado visible passing right by the said being. Ignoring his formation as if he's seen it time to time. 

 

Spotting Orphelia whom had been kneeling on the ground, overflowing tears taking its place in her sculpture. Amado knelt right beside the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. It happened again, alone - unloved - except she still has her best friend with her to be by her side. Placing her head against his shoulder, letting out all of what she continued to feel. Still unable to move on from one single relationship, the essence of living did do more harm than good. Eyes focused on his friend, helping her stand up after being frazzled heavily. While the two continue to gait throughout the place they had been going through earlier, stopping at the billboard of 'Welcome to Germany' . Until a meta human - standing in the center of the spot, the road it's entire being facing the two. Its eyes glow bright soul yellow, it transports the two elsewhere . 

 

Appearing at quite the scenery around them, cold chilly waters leveled to the waist. Amado trying to find where Orphelia is, the whole teleporting bit was quite unfair they didn't get the chance to land a hit on the Meta human whom had caused this. Then a mass of metal landing on top of Amado, the water splashes heavily from the weight benched under Amado. "Rrng..!" He tried to budge the object off of him, Orphelia whom has been staying away from the cold. At the edge of something, looking right behind her it was nearly a cracked glass. Substances pouring downwards to Amado, there Amado had been remaining at. While she's above two levels, he tried to get the object to move. 'Is this it? For me? No... I don't.. want to lose Onyx and Aquamarine. They're depending on me!' While the water level continues to rise, he knelt to the ground. He knew he shouldn't quit, never will he quit as he lifted the object with both of his hands. Thing thing, weighing about 179,100 pounds - he needed to use all of his strength this time. 

ALL OF IT. "RRRYARGH!!!" He carried the object above his height, he never thought he'd be pressed down to his limitation. "NNNNYAAA!!" He threw it to the side, his eyes almost sealing itself together. No, there's no room for quitters! Looking upwards, spotting Orphelia and a bunch of leaks pouring out of the glass structure. Heavy downpour, damn - that was quite a heavy object he carried alone with no assistance. He jumped high enough to make it to the woman, but with his hands and legs at a like exorcist position once he landed beside her. "We have to get out of ---" Once again being transported back to where they were, at the same spot within Germany and to the Meta human. "NOW YOU PISSED ME OFF!" They were standing close up at the being, throttling a punch on the other's very being. The skull, brains, blood, tongue, flesh had been point blank bulldozing the other. Decapitated, the meta human's body laid on the ground. 

 

Like a carcass would be. First, he flicks off an object Orphelia admitted that was quite heavy /unidentified/ and next he carried an object that weighed 179,000 pounds along with just annihilating the being without expressing tiredness or pain. It was as if even at his limit, he won't stop moving forward - he lightly exerted a small breath under his breath. "You've done three.. things, in total count." She's seen it, the true strength of Amado with her own two eyes. A force of nature that shouldn't be messed with, vital fluids sweltering down his finger tips. "And.. all of that.. was impressive even for you." Admitting his strength impressed her, not bad - she hadn't seen him use the whole potential of his whole strength often unless that was unless he wanted to. 

 

How much power did he truly hinder from the rest? Was this the kind of power he had been holding back? During their walk, only leading back to where home is. Still, this was a request of Orphelia for Amado to come along with her. It was quite an abnormality for a man to wield such strength, once the two had found the safe haven. The claret had desiccated from his finger tips, he perambulates to the door as he pulled it open. It took about an hour to find their base, once again back at the base. Undimmed, the lights on while Onyx had been sitting on the couch watching television. Heeding Amado's presence "Where were you guys?" "Just.. needed to remember something. That's all." Orphelia replied to Onyx, while Amado trudges to the couch to ensconce beside Onyx. 

"You look like you've been busy, Jose?" Her eyes expressing discernment, he must've been doing something. Then he quartered his head against her thighs, he must be tired from something. "I have." "What did you guys do?" "Find her lover." "How did it go?" "Unlovely." "What happened?" "He's out of her reach.. dead.. just something that one had happiness for. " It reminded him of the fantasy world he had been central within before, it happened two years ago. He still doesn't have the devotion to speak a single piece about it, it was something he had to keep to himself. "And.. meta human." "Is that why your hand is bloody?" "Yes." 

 

And so.. on. 

Amado drowsing himself on Onyx, while Orphelia stood by the wall. In silence, best friends stayed in the same team. Still, she's got this feeling Amado knows something he isn't telling her. Could it have been just the Hero illusion? She thought she heard or saw one.. It can't be right, figures, but she wouldn't doubt her friend after all they've been best friends for two years. Unaware of what's next after his head, Amado - Lia hunting searching for the whereabouts of that certain masked man.


	5. Back into my mind

{ Inside of Amado's mind } 

Sitting on a slab, couldn't forget two years ago he had demolished the fantasy realm - a place where he could've been happy for once. Showing an image of Onyx and Jose, Onyx dressed up in a bridal dress while he worn a tuxedo. It was only his imagination, it was beyond his clutches in reality. The duskiness flooding around him, illustrations of himself dead before the gems - only seeing tears overflowing down their curves. "Jose! Please! I need you! JOSE!!!" Her voice matching, he imagined how it'd be once his tale could finally make a pit stop. The two huddled along with his body, hoping that in every effort of trying to have him returned within it. Failed. 'That's reality.' His voice echoing through the darkness, he stood up off of the ground. 'And.. with that said.. they weren't my parents.' Continuously illustrating beings, the thing he had done at the moment he had found his parents. 

 

'Who is my real mother? Did I have no Father? ' Strutting forward, sloppy noises following at each step he made by continuing. He couldn't picture it, he can only remember his eyes opening once he was inside of an orphanage. Lights flickering above him, small fingers outstretching to the light. Other owners of the orphanage, workers, it was as if he had never visited the place that he was in. Each piece of his memory reminding him why he's still alive during this moment on, as he remembered growing on - the rest of his life became nothing more than relentless murder. Bullets, holocausts , every bit of it was only based on the point of not living life to the fullest. Knowledge? Power? Every point of it reached its capacity. He didn't feel like he was blessed by GOD or anything, it's just what he did through his aggression. All that hate. 

'I should visit the Orphanage.' 

 

Closing his own two eyes, he had awoken himself from slumber. Swinging his head to face Onyx, -- oh almost their lips concealed it didn't. Preventing himself from kissing her, jerking from her - Onyx's eyes open up. It was still quite an early time for him to wake up, quartering herself next to Jose. "Why are you awake.. at a time like this? Jose?" "I couldn't sleep, there's something I remember from my history. I was in an orphanage. Do you want me to show you?" "Of course." "Count me in." Butting within their conversation, Aquamarine used a low voice to avert Rain from waking up. During that time, he managed to get himself suited up into his costume. 

 

{ To the Orphanage } 

It'd take only hours for the trio to stop above a structure. Aquamarine's wings beating against the wind, she lands beside a sign that said 'Orphanage of love' while Jose proceeds to the door. The doors swinging open, the trio walk through the walkway of the halls of the orphanage. Someone familiar in the eyes of Amado, spotting a nun walking down the hall way - he scampered forward to her. It was one of the children when he still was around this part, he placed a hand on the other's shoulder. Panic-stricken by the sudden gesture from a costumed man, turning to face the other terrified from his physical appearance. His free hand taking a lock on the mask, sleekly expunging the mask off of him. The blonde's eyes widened from this surprise, the silver eyed boy she knew in this orphanage from before. 

"You're.. Jose. Oh my god.. it is you.." Gesticulating her hands to veil her mouth, in awe she looked at him from head to toe. "Wait.. Grandmother should see you." Leading the man to a certain area, the gems following after the male. Suppose this was something they should see with their own eyes, once stopping there Jose was /unmasked/ standing right beside the old lady. Her body fragile, frail, it was quite difficult to move yet a caress on his shoulder was visible. "You're back? Dearie, you didn't have to do that for me. How's your parents?" "They passed away." He responds without hesitation, a wistful expression landing on the two nuns' faces. "I'm sorry to hear that Jose. " Was that the truth that they passed away after he savagely murdered them a long time ago? It's better to keep things to himself. Adalbert didn't know how to cheer him, he seemed like the most solemn person from his facial appearance and expression. 

 

Putting his mask back on, Adalbert strutted to a nearby closet as she lightly cocked it. Taking the object from the closet within that drawer, she extends it to the male. "Take this.. if ever, you need it." "No thanks, it's not mine and I don't deserve a gift. I only came here to visit here." Withdrawing it back, placing it into her own pocket. "Jose, who's the girl?" "Adalbert." Trodding to the distant, leading his teammates along side to the exit of the structure. It was a visit, only a visit it will remain to him. Answering Onyx's question, filled by only one word. "You knew her?" "I did. She was someone I knew.." 

 

{ Back to the Safe haven } 

 

There Amado plopped beside the albino, once her eyes had opened after the hours had passed. "Bro. Why are you in costume? " She assumed the male had slept in his costume, no it would be abnormal adding to that. "Just had to get something done." He replies, he should go do something for himself. "Wait... nn.. stay brother, just for a little longer until I wake up." Groggy still, she's trying to wake up her lids focusing on waking up like a normal person. Always having this sensitive side for her /adoptive/ blood sibling, four to seven minutes . Alive and kicking like a mule! It should be enough for them to say it's good to go, while he proceeds to outdoors . Fingers clasping around the metal handle, dragging it forward to open the door. 

The sun above him, raining down on him like a normal time for him. The sun hadn't made him hiss or curse, used to this feeling of heat surround him - the cold however it would take meditation to stretch past that. Heading for the straight narrow path before him, eyes landing upon the shape of a red head. Orphelia, reflecting in his lens to show her entire body. Head to toe. What was the essence of life to this red head? "You want a smoke?" Orphelia donating a cigar to the male , brand 'Marlboro' he didn't accept smoking the only thing he's never done in his entire life. "This thing.. I've felt.. that there's still heroes on this planet. I think I should trust that there are heroes still, it can't be right. Not a single one has made an appearance. I want to keep the name the 'Hero Slayer' at all costs. " "You still talk like there's heroes in this generation. It's been two years since I've seen a hero walk on the surface of the Earth. " Orphelia looked upwards to the ocean blue skies then to the eyes of Amado. "Is there.. something you aren't telling me?" Trying to figure out the male almost seemed it was impossible, no tinge to tell her what's up with him . She couldn't tell whether he was lying or telling the truth, surely she knows that he doesn't lie. She didn't know that he's protecting the heroes from her, the irony how a super-villain is doing his all to protect the Philippines' defenders. 

Unlike that last hero Morimoto whom he had killed in the past. "That I don't know my own mom?" His excuse sounded fairly convincing, he has never mentioned 'Mom' through their close friendship. "Really? Huh, I thought you knew something that you were trying to protect from me." Placing a friendly palm against his strong shoulder, he hadn't really told her the truth about the heroes. "Meta humans have been the only thing I've murdered by your side. And I'm still fortunate to have you as my bestfriend." "I am too." While she continued on, a smile formed across her pale cheeks. "Rock,paper,scissors?" Her hand drawn back to herself, then gesturing that the two should do a battle of this. 

 

"Rock!" "Paper." "What in the shit?! How does paper EVER beat rock?! Rock can beat the shit out of scissors and paper! How does paper win?!" Orphelia's move was a fist while Amado's was a straight hand. "Paper eats rock." "You don't mean that in a alternative?" "I have an interest towards 'Onyx' I would prefer to say that to her." "Let's just continue." Hands shook once more then Orphelia's turn. "Paper!" "Scissors." "What?! Okay! I understand that paper is beaten by scissors but how in the shit did you get a lucky fortune!?" "The sleight of hand." "Again. Winner for all! This time! Jose." 

Orphelia declared that this is the final round and only the winner gets to take all. "Comet!" "......that's not how the game works." "I win!" Then she stated her move, making herself the winner between them. It was quite out of the box, at least the two best friends had fun in doing something like that.


	6. Objection!

"Jose.." 

 

A familiar voice following at a distance away from Amado, he remembered it - it was one of the scientists back in 'Air Marshalls' there to see again. His four mechanical arms, two used to lift the scientist off of the ground. While the other two were whirring at threatening rotations, narrowing his eyes into the other. "It's funny, seeing you again. Still think that you're superior to my intellect, child?" "I'm no child, Leviathan. What are you here for? Before I have to teach you a lesson in whom is the superior one between us." The being's elongated tentacles drilling into the direction of Amado, taking a grasp on the other's two tentacles lunging in forward at him. "DO YOU WANT DEATH?!" Yanking the tentacles off of the other's backpack, the metals clacked at the force. Useless to the other the other two, while Amado lunged in forward to the said being. 

"This - doesn't have to end this way.." Leviathan begged for mercy, his body impacting into the ground. Two other hands taking the remaining tentacles, yanking them out of mere force. ".. how was anything, you've ever done. Possible? I've made it out of reinforced Inconel. GHK!" Then a palm crushing against his skull, Amado wasn't much of the conversation builder between most of the beings he came across. "Doctor, I will kill you. You were always an inferior insect, and still will be one. I am the superior ONE. You stand no chance to me, not even physically. Or mentally." Claw fingers digging into the flesh, the being screeching at the top of his lungs. Beaten like a rag doll, even against this man. 

"Where have you been? This whole time? Tell me boy, have you finished your objective? What you wanted most? Kill your parents." "I'll send you to HELL WITH THEM!" Trying to speak clearly, words weren't quite easy enough to get this costumed man to calm down. Then he pulled the other's whole sculpture, skin torn off like mere paper being ripped apart in his hands. "AGH!! MY FACE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" With the man's face torn off of his body "Decorating." With that said, he rose a leg upwards and smashed it downwards into the skull of the other. "You knew that it would've happened to me, long ago. Leviathan, yet you did absolutely nothing for a man. You never deserved to be alive. " The head left as a puddle of blood, after his foot had imploded on the being's skull. "And never. Will I let a single trace of Air Marshalls alive. " 

Talking to his corpse as if it still was alive, briefly he ganders to the opposite direction to face the open area. The mask of the man's face, descending to the sidewalks. He will have to find the rest of Air Marshalls, one just had to come at his face and just say his name didn't he? Whilst there was someone whom had been watching the whole thing go down, it was monstrous absolutely threatening that the costumed man was showing no effort into eradicating the other being. Whom had admitted that 'Inconel' was reinforced, wasn't that the hardest metal known to man? And he simply tore it apart with haste? It was Orphelia, she's got to admit that was another thing she's seen and observed about him. Questioning at the back of her mind, what had motivated Amado to continue living - the thrill or was it for the sake of his teammates and those he still cares for. "You knew him?" Orphelia spoke up to break the awkward silence, silence meant for Amado to think about to himself. "I did. Now he's just a corpse. " "Reinforced Inconel? That metal is the toughest form of man metal. " "You saw the whole thing?" "It seems you were getting somewhere in yourself." "You figured that out just by looking at me?" 

Another plainly peculiar conversation between them builds, it was like old times to how easily they were getting along. "This.. Air Marshalls. What.. did they do to you? " "Alot of things they can't be forgiven for." The question lingered his mind still, 'Air Marshalls' he will need to return the favor to the ones whom had done this to him. Stepping forward whilst Orphelia followed beside the costumed male. "What are those for?" Her digits descending to the tools armed around his wrist, he quirked a brow she wasn't familiar with costumed beings huh? Rather than himself? "It's part of the costume design." "Can I touch it?" "Why do you want to?" "Because.. your costume is astonishing, how could anybody make anything like that? " "Look, aren't costumes not your thing?" Without hesitation, she stroked a finger against the cruel metal with a finger tip. Silently he gazed at the red head's curiosity on his costume part, then facing to the path they had came to a stop to. It was strange, how come they had came to a stop - to what exactly they had been staring into? Until it was like a flicker of something - it was like static. Buildings rearranging at instances, humans repeating the same lines - all of it . 'I knew.. that's why I stopped.' "Wait.. are we in a simulation?" "No. A simulation has to be in a set plain, this is the work of a meta human. " It somehow managed to fool Orphelia - how blind was she not to notice a meta human had set up something for these two. 'This meta human must've recreated a wholly world built for us two. What specifications was it's reason?' He ganders to look upwards, seeing a quite strange meta human levitating in the skies. "That." He pointed out concrete knowledge, it was the only thing that made him focus his attention to. Once the meta human descended into the two's direction. Orphelia could've seen through this except it wasn't a illusion, it was the work of a meta human - it hadn't fooled the eyes of Amado. "You question, whether if that was an illusion or a simulation. It was my mind.. I focused my energy on you two." "Are you killable?" "..I did not come here for violence, I want information. Your knowledge. Power." '...dolt. That's the same thing.' Amado thought, once the Meta human was between the two before them. "NEVER!" Screeching their words with aggression, two fists impacting into the other's jaw. "It is ours! You're a fucking DOLT!" In synchronization, words were matched except it was opposite genders. There, the Meta human laid on the ground with a forehead streaming vital fluids descending to the ground. The meta human took quite the force at the same time, how did the Meta human know of their power - it was impressive for even mere mortals. The dome above the clouds - it flickers like a game screen trying to process, dematerializing its plain. "Just like old times." Placing a hand on Amado's shoulder, strangely - wait if they were under the show of that meta human what could've that meant for the one he had butchered from before? Whipping to face the corpse, it hadn't changed physical form or its appearance. "Hey, earth to Jose?" A hand gesticulating before his lens' , his attention drawn to Orphelia. "You humor me." "I can't tell if you're laughing or just making it sound bitter." "Bitter." "Do you have no sense of humor?" "That question registers to you." "Okay, I get it. I don't have humor, neither do you. That's something we have in common." It was ironic, her asking him about what is his deal with lacking a sense of laughter. She never had an actual sense of laughter, it had died a long time ago - thankful that she still has him as her bestfriend. Right by her side. "Uh. I was about to help you guys out of the thing, except it had no exterior or interior, how-" Rain visible at the corner of his eye, running to their spot once she managed to get through that barrier. It was the same for the other teammates, his teammates Onyx and Aquamarine seen running into his direction. "I had it under control. " "How did you circumvent the barrier?" "I didn't, Aquamarine. I was in it. A meta human.. seems like Meta humans grow on their powers.. ever long lasting." Every meta human he had faced head on, it ended in the same part - like it'd never end. A death, the meta human that they had punched awhile ago - his body twitching like an actual corpse. Acutely seeing that. "That's fine, as long as we're together." Entrapping Amado into a hug, Onyx's arms tightened around him. "Yeah.. together."


	7. Defied what is true.

Absurd heat, channeling around the area within his spot. His eyes unveil to view the inferno blazes dancing within his vicinity, all of this looked surreal like this happened out of the blue. Until digits lifting his lower chin, the costumed man's eyes filled with a sudden bursting in perplexity. It hadn't made sense, he expected that this was nothing more than a dream he didn't expect . The being's fingertips, physical under his costume. "Mortal, you have sinned the most." The first voice , it filled a male's tone to it - so both were male from the first look ? It wasn't a question, clearly giving him zero reasons for him to answer the other. He knew exactly whom this so called being is, his wrists clipped around chains. His kneels placed in a defeated pose, his stern look into the two mysterious beings. "You've escaped death... thousands of times, it vexes us." The two stating it together, nor a single word uttered at the bottom of his lips. No sentences. 

Right, they should get to the cutting the crap? "Right, how about we just get to the part where we?" Sarcastic words from the breath, body, of the shorter woman. "Kill me? Go and fucking do it, I don't care." "Now, now. You be good and you get what you want." "What are you trying to propose?" "A trivia! Duh. It's die or live by the scythe. Want an explanation?" "No." Alice knight, her words sarcastically displayed before the costumed being. "Whatever." She bluntly replies to him, stepping back from the male. So, he was brought here for the fight of his life through a TRIVIA? "What are you playing at? Death?" "You've committed quite a number of deaths, I want to see if you are what you say you are." He thought this was an entire hoax, completely out of the blue. Dragged into their games. For entertainment? The enlightenment? What are they? Mad? 

"First question." Creeping under his throat, cruel hunk of metal curved into a scythe. It was near to touching his throat, Jing - the other harvester. Tapping his fingers intricately together, he should lay out some questions and if he answers them all honestly. Freedom will be his reward. "Did you ever live LIFE to the fullest?" "No." At the moment he answered the other, the weapon hadn't moved an inch or budged . "Odd.." Jing murmured, strangely it was the good people whom get these certain questions. "Second question. Do you love anybody? In particular?" "I do.. except I can't have her." This second question - by surprised pupils, the weapon hadn't moved at all. This man, sure he may have been like an animal except he was different. Indifferent from the animals that get punished, there should be three more questions to go. "What is Theology?" "The discipline of GOD's relation to the world. That question is unrelated to what you've asked me on the first two, you're being inductive." "Have patience, you're almost done." Seeing through the logic of the questioning, it seemed like he was making a visible point. 

 

"Does existence gift you?" "I don't very much care for my existence." Genuine responses ; always negative, despising the very meaning of life. He's honest still, a perplexed look /unfazed/ by his answers. Strangely, these answers were honest it was unpredictable. He's defying the law of what man was meant to be, men are supposed to know their own call of nature and understand one self. Through being a spiritual being, this one answered flawlessly without having the weapon budged against his larynx. Sure he's given no as most of his answers, but this has gotten him to the point of being freed. "One last question. And then you're free from this realm, allowed to go back on Earth. Have you ever wanted a normal life?" "No." And the final question filled, the chains clipped around his wrists deconstructing into pieces of ashes. 

 

"Human... how have you defied what man is meant for? You defied what was impossible for man. To have a life, unless it's a depressive mortal. Except those are willing to commit death, lie, you didn't leave a single lie in your answer. " He stood up, hearing the words of Jing said to him - conversing with this mere human. True, every single thing he said defied to what many could've said. Most could've said that life has a point, while he said no. It was the truth after all, his temples gander to the opposite direction. "I once was a man, who killed indiscriminately. My name.. is Jose." Was all he could say, how was that specific it was like a puzzle to them. A portal forming before the costumed man, the only way to get through these harvesters or reapers. Was to answer them honestly, that's what they earned. The portal leading him back to Earth, teeming vibrant colors accelerating past his wholly being, until a white flash beyond that portal. 

 

Earth. 

 

Once he had returned to Earth. He remembered what they were asking, those questions lingered in his mind how could've he elaborated with his answers? He's elaborated, he didn't need to fill too much details within the portion. Yet there he was on the ground, performing a chinese-getup to get off of the ground. Like his usual practiced form of getting up after certain stages of experiencing, nothing new to his mind to comprehend. It's grown to be a much daily basis things happening around him, things weren't what he'd expect. He couldn't foresee the future, neither tell what's going to happen , all he has is what he's capable of to keep him alive. Stunned , his body stood like a statue to witness two familiar beings he had met awhile ago. Could reapers travel to Earth? How? Unfazed, evidently, one of the two figures whipped their face to look inwards at him. "If it isn't you again? What? Come here to have another trivia?" Flicking her hair with a hand, strange how a reaper acted like a millennial within his own two eyes. 

Jing levitated towards the costumed man, extending a hand towards him. "Well?" "What is that? A joke? I'm not going to fall for that." "There's other reapers, but the main one can kill with a touch. I'm not the main, not me or her. Will you? Be my friend?" "I don't do handshakes, genius." Drawing his hand back to himself, raising a brow that must be his way of accepting it then. "Just between you and me. Alice is one bite." Whispering into the costumed man's ear, he wasn't hesitant on telling whom his crush is. He had his heart knit towards Alice knight, he hadn't said it to Alice. "Oh, right. I have to go, I got a job to do." The blonde gesticulating to the two men, forming a portal before her whole being then transporting herself off to Tokyo. 

"There she goes again, what's it gonna take to earn that woman's heart." "Tell her and that's just easy." "Did you do it?" "No.. I know I can never." Amado himself had something to follow, if he was in a relationship with Onyx it could've been easy. The only thing he didn't want Onyx to experience was the loss of a lover, that's why he never attempted to go for it. Make a move! All of this, seemed like a dream he could just wake up from. Until another voice followed, the reaper making himself invisible at the moment another voice followed. It was Orphelia, his eyes gander to the woman. "There you are. You've been just staring at the skies? Nothing? Wow. I thought you were just thrown into some random portal. Strange. You want to grab a drink?" Stopping right before the male, she calmly looked at the costumed man. Gently her eyes follow upwards to the blue skies, white fluffy clouds floating above them. "Is this the woman you love?" Whispering lowly - until he was about to be grappled on by Orphelia, Amado swinging a arm around her arm to stop her tracks. "There's an APPARITION FOLLOWING YOU! KILL IT!" "Jeez, you can't chill can you? That's.." "Jing.." "Right." 

The being shaping himself to visibility, he hoped that it could've worked. Sadly the woman was able to see him, drawing her arm away from Amado's, calming her down . "Is he.." "A reaper." "You're friends with death?" "No, Jing. He has a name." "Listen here, apparition. Between you and me. I'm his bestfriend, do you hear me? You can't steal our friendship!" Intimidating daggers locked on the other, pointing a finger towards him. She cared about their friendship, she didn't desire being the third wheel when it comes to being the bestfriend. "My name is Jing. What yours might be?" "The hero killer. Orphelia. That's all you get to know. C'mon, Jose, we have to drink. " "I shall join." Jing was open to making friends, Orphelia despised the other . Still, Jose was able to manage the coolness. 

 

So.. there. Return to Earth.


	8. Free day.

"Anybody have an ace?" Sitting in a round table, a few bottles of alcohol stacked at the corners of the wall. About six, competitors playing the game of 'poker' it was just Antithesis, extra to add Amado's new allies. Surely, the team could use a break and this game should do the trick. Piles of red white, black white, green white, blue white chips on certain places for the players. "No cheating, that means no magic." Aquamarine's pupils glaring towards Alice, whom was chuckling nervously. "Ppppsh. Who says I'm going to cheat?" Again, her sarcastic words filled the room with mere silence. She had been told that these new people are capable of creating illusions, counts being unfair if they used that power within this game. Playing by the rules, how did these humans enjoy playing such a game? It's just about betting things. 

"Who keeps giving me the terrible cards?" Orphelia grunted, giving into defeat due to the choice of cards she had been given. Everyone has a fair share of cards, there wasn't really a bet on life or money. "That's how the game is, Orphelia." Aquamarine shrugged, Orphelia rarely ever gets the chance to win in something like this. "Ha!" Then a deck of cards were laid out before them, it was a royal flush - Rain's cards in perfect order of the letters. "I win!" "And a kid beats me." Orphelia grumbled, tapping her head against the shoulder of Jose. "Actually.. I win." Once Aquamarine unveiled her cards upon the green table, showing higher cards. Queens, superior to kings. 

"What about your cards? Jose?" Onyx questioned the other, placing his cards on the table. "I don't have any that's above theirs." It was a lower card number, seemingly he was able to intake the defeat without complaining ill. "Me neither." Onyx sets her cards down on the table, it was just a game after all. There wasn't any form of needs to redeem oneself, it's like a practical joke. Everyone else doing the same to their cards, seems like Aquamarine is the winner between them. "How about rock,paper, scissors?" Something suddenly popping into the red lass' mind, it was an idea to continue killing off some time. "Is it possible to play that game with more than two players? We're about seven." The idea however had a point, Orphelia deserves a win at least. To satisfy herself, quite accustomed to acting this way around her bestfriend Jose. And other allies. The group's hands forming, the fist thumped against the palm and thrown a symbol of something. 

"Rock." Onyx said, following a volley of mixed kinds. "Paper." "Rock." "Scissors." "Rock." "Scissors." "Rock." "Scissors." In order, it was passing down on Jose, Orphelia, Aquamarine, Rain, Yuo, Alice, who won? Hardly anybody chose paper, Amado chose paper due to it being superior to rock. "Wait.. doesn't that make you the winner?" Orphelia focused her crimson on the male, okay she wants a rematch. "You chose rock on purpose." He responds to her, rock was her preference. "Then comet!" "That is not how.. it works, Orphelia." Facepalming, this was nostalgic already she's doing it again. "How does paper beat rock?" Questioned Onyx, that almost sounded like an insult to her powers to how inferior paper can easily beat rock. "That's how the game works, what did you expect from China?" "Wait... making games are possible, right? Wait a minute.. why haven't I thought about this for a long time!" He had knowledge to whom had made it, snapping to her realization. A diabolical idea swirling into her mind, before she was able to say it. Amado suggesting one thing for Orphelia to achieve satisfaction. "An arm wrestle, with every one of them. I don't count." Whipping immediately to the other, setting her arm on the table. Her elbow against the table, her right hand steadied to the rest. 

About everyone of them except Jose were arched forward to the red head, multiple hands around hers. Commencing the arm wrestle, her elbow, wrist hadn't bothered budging or moving to the side. With exerted effort, it seemed almost impossible moving her one right hand with the help of even this many. Surely she can taste the feeling of victory once she descends her arm to the winning side, slowly her arm moving downwards. "What is this WOMAN'S ARM MADE OUT OF? STEEL?! TITANIUM?!" "I CAN'T GET HER TO BUDGE!" "ME NEITHER!" "FFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCC--" Once the knuckles tapped against the side, their faces fully covered in blood filled cheeks. Defeated, she hadn't even exerted effort into beating them?! "My arm... ow..." Most of the words were only grunts, while Orphelia remained in a gruntled condition. "Hey, Jose.. you know that monk technique you do, right? Could you please?" Begging for the other to patch them, Onyx, he trudges towards the rest. His hands repeating a routine together, warming themselves up for about a minute. A palm touching against the certain areas where it felt strenuous, repeating to the others until most of them were relieved of the pain. "Thanks." It was better, the pain faded as if it wasn't there at all. That was rarely used by him, still it was a needed procedure that needed to be done. 

Orphelia couldn't do that, it required a drastically high level to attain a skill like that. There was somethings he hasn't shown, he has mostly shown his ninja based telepathy skills. And his everyday routines, this, this was something to actually take in. "So... aren't we gonna move to another country?" "Really? You want to go where exactly? My targets are done, so are my parents. " "Arkansas. I just.... well, need to." So Orphelia wanted to know whether that they should continue traveling the world, it was like a huge break they've earned. It won't last forever, though, agreeing to this. Arkansas was where her home was, home should be a place where everyone should visit once in awhile. Jose had done it before, while looking at the two reapers. "Okay. I can see why you're looking at us, faster transportation." Stating it bluntly, the female flicking a finger to rip a portal open out of thin air. 

The team followed into the portal, along with Rain. And Yuo, streaming through the network of portal gateways. The trip ended briefly once they were there, Orphelia standing before an old structure. It had vines around its base, it looked quite decrepit. Following his best friend from behind, it seemed like this was once her old home. Pushing the doors open, with a palm as it creaks very slowly. Each step they took, it created a small creaking noise. There Onyx is standing right beside Jose, along with Aquamarine. Rain was examining the structure outside, it looked quite old. For how long did Orphelia live a life? As once a normal person? In fact, everyone was a normal person before.. shit happened to them. 

Picture frames, broken windows, dusty drawers, untouched furniture. Empty fridge, cabinets, it was like a ghost town. "I had a normal life.. before I was this.. Hero Slayer. Right? Weren't we all normal people, before?" She pointed out in her concept in viewing this, Amado had known that for quite a long time. Surely it'd take her about a minute for feel all of it coming back together in her heart, all those emotions that were once ought to be hers. Until all of it faded, bringing her to the point of her self once more. Suddenly, she faced towards Jose's presence and plants her cheeks against his frames. Running substances crawling down her eyes, she had her sanity before.. she just missed having it since then. Returning the other a warm embrace. "There, there." Patting the red head, to calm her down. Helping her settle things back to a normal pace. Letting all this out of her chest... "Right.. I think, I'm ready to go back." 

"Yuo. Open a portal, we're heading back." 

With a nod, he formed a portal out of thin air. Transporting the rest, along with Rain within it. 

Once they had returned home. Had Jose reminisced what Jo had been trying to say a long time ago? Seems as if he hardly cared for what the being ever said to him. It was nothing more than a portion of nonsense to him. 

Still. 

What was he trying to say?


	9. Lia.

{ Paris, France } 

{ 9:00 pm} 

"What would this couple want? An artist painting?" The french artist placing fingers on his chin, he was quite curious to what this couple wanted. Speaking their language, this average couple wanted nothing more than something that reminded them of their love for one another. The painter performing heaved strokes against the blank paper, upwards, sidewards, mixing up the colors to form anatomies and backgrounds. There Amado had been hunkered on a ledge, eyes focusing downwards to the painting in his eyes. Until a nudge, it was Yuo, what could he want this time from him? It looked like he was aiming for a conversation, a playful smirk plastered on his lips. "You should confess your feelings for her, you two could have something like that." He gestured outwards to the painting, he hadn't replied towards his question. It seems like it wasn't his idea, he did have the heart for Onyx, only kept to himself. 

"Hey, take it easy on yourself, maybe someday you'd be able to have her. " "Someday. " "Just trying to help you out, man." He wanted to support his costumed friend, except he wasn't that easy to pursuade into certain things as confession. Commitment, Amado had been helped out once from Orphelia whom wanted him to take a better perspective in things once. Now, it's calmer - . "Nothing is ever that simple, Yuo, yes, I want her , no, I can't. Do you want me to reiterate more than once?" This was his sign of denial, he couldn't see it like Amado's eyes did. A different perspective, love is a emotion that compels two animals to forget loneliness. Placing a hand against his chest, the left area to read his emotions it didn't need magic or skill, only common sense to tell that he's true to Onyx. These feelings for her, overwhelming for him. How much could he continue doing in order for the sake of his teammates? 

"I need space, Yuo." He stood off of the ledge, jumping off to another building . A stubborn man, what does he plan to do with himself - does he have zero planned things? Landing on the center of another building, the roof. 'What does he really plan? He loves her? What's he not telling me? He knows me. He wants her.. except he can't have her. What does that mean?' Yuo thought, while Amado's being gleaming under the lights. From each building he scaled from continuing, he stopped once he spotted something. At the corner of his eye, it was Jo being pulled into an alley way. 'What in the actual shit?' Itching at the back of his mind, what did Jo get himself into? Instead of trying to find the space he needed, he stormed towards to the distant to where he last saw Jo get dragged into. 

The stop. 

It was darkness that filled the path ahead of him, his tracks frozen . "Psst.! Hey! Over --" Then a flying kick thrown straight into him, bounced towards a structure. "Do'f!" Once he took a hit against the wall, formed cracks and a small crater at the spine of the structure. "You remember us? Don't you? Costumed man? You humiliated us. And you know what you did that proved you're just as scum as the government? YOU HURT ORPHELIA! HOW DARE YOU!" A five foot nine woman whom stood in where he once was, trying to get off of the ground. There Jo was hung upside down, being tied up like a cocoon. Swaying side to side, rushing at him with a foot rising upwards. Averting the other's rose kick, rolling to the right side to avert her kick. "No." "Let me tell you, that I'm Night. Nightingale. I remember each thing you did to us! I never wanted to get vengeance, upon hearing that you harmed Orphelia made me!" When he tried to jump to a distance, grasped by the ankle he wasn't able to get away. Smashed like a rag doll on the ground, then flung towards a light post. 

The light posts' metal's expunged off of the cement ground. Before another pair of words could've been able to get out of his lips, Jo,something forming around his mouth to veil his mouth. "Mfrfhph!" His ears weren't focused on Jo due to assuming he was going to screech hoax crap. Strutting to the costumed male, her knuckles prepared for this being. Once Amado was able to recuperate from the strength, it was like her strength was above his. Once she readied herself to throw a few left and right jabs, countering her attacks with elbow blocks. Horizontally, it pushed her hands back from his elbows. "Playing clever again, aren't you?" He didn't seem to recognize the said being, quickly back into his fighting position. 

Kick dropping the woman, pushed back meters from the other. "For all these years, you look like you haven't even aged. Are you immortal? Aging stopped?" "Stop asking questions. You're night, that's what you should be doing." "Nightingale. I want to know your name.. what do you call yourself? Costumed man?" "Amado." He was suddenly asked in a series of questions, he didn't have the desire to fill her questions. Only one question he answered, what he calls himself. Iconic to what he always calls himself. "Don't bother reading my mind, it's like a fire wall to mind readers." Damn, he can't seem to get any information about her - it was just pushing and barricading her mind. He couldn't pierce through her mind, this was quite the challenge. Never has he faced an opponent like this, he'll need to concentrate on his other capabilities. Her fingers digging into the ground, ripping out a mass of cement of the ground. It was about the strength that would require '89,000 pounds' showing only a mere cocktease. Hurdling the object towards him, he should get prepared for this. 

'She's insane.' He thought, running to the object as he ran upwards the surfaces of it. Once he got to the top, a punch delivered into his jaw in seeing Lia hurdling a punch. "OOOF!" The mass taking a hit into the ground, whilst there was Amado at the edge of a building. 'Can't call for back up, I don't know her power yet. It could be dangerous to ask the team for assistance, I'll have to settle this on my own capabilities.' The object crushing against the ground, it made the ground rumble. Stuck into the ground, with his skull pressed against the ground. Grinding against the ceiling, she should finish this, right? A knee into her stomach, then he rolled towards her leg. Sliding it to the side, with both hands on her one leg as he thrown a kick straight across her jaw. It was quite the hit she took, what or how is he still able to keep pacing a fight like this? To the very end of his life? No stopping? His heart running like an engine with infinite battery and gasoline. 

'I can't read her mind, she must have different powers other than justice crime avoidal powers.' He thought, did this fight have to get started in a young night? Then fingers clutched around his wrists, throwing him inwards to a museum. It was great distances he felt rushing through him, glass cascading after crashing through the windows. Landing on top of a pterodactyl's fossils, swaying side to side. It'd take a few moments for him to keep this stable pace, until seeing Lia jumping inwards at him. Reacting quicker than her, two hands individually chopping off two strings off. The titanium strings, before they could've fallen downwards into the ground. A cut against her waist,a stinger taking a mere piece of her clothing ripped off. Whilst in mid air. 

Amado kicking against the other's torso to get his distance from her, using her as a sort of solid wall to bounce off of. Taking quite distance from her, perfectly without flawed form , feet tapped against the ground. Readying himself, whilst Lia had herself hidden within the shadows. She wasn't aware of his sight going vast beyond sight like seeing through darkness, with her unbelievable speed that was slightly faster than his. Stopping behind a toe of a T'Rex fossil. Making sure he was being wary of her, tippie toeing her way to the tail. Fingers clasping around its bony features, lifting it off of the ground. 

Reacting to the sounds he just heard, lobbing the beastly being's fossils sidewards at Amado. Hands collided against the fossils, exerting effort to stop this. It was moving, then instead of letting it push him back. Doing the same thing as the other, he grasped it by its holes, forcing it to swing to the right side. It slings Lia into a triceratops fossil display, her wholly being causing the whole display to form a cluster around her area. Bones were scattered and a few parts were deep within it, security guards on their way to the two's direction. They were intruders, starting a fight however within this country. He faces to the volley of footsteps follow, narrowing his eyes at the interference. 

'Go away.' Using his handy skill with ninja capabilities, influencing the men from the back ground to follow as he says. It was hypnotism, ninjas were very capable of doing something like that. Their pupils flashing red, Lia outstretching through the piles of bones."Hey! We aren't done here." "Do your worst!" Lia bouncing inwards at Amado's direction, getting himself into position. Surely, this fight depends on who lives or dies.


	10. Chapter 10

{ Paris, France } 

{Musee Picasso } 

{ 12: 48 am }

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to let you live for something like that? What you've done?" Racing towards the costumed male, her finger nails dug in the walls whilst it created unwanted noises. Boisterous, then once she got close inwards at him . The marks of an animal, leaping back to the distant to sustain distance from her. Phalanges against his frames to show visible skin slightly, he wasn't able to get through her mind. It was impossible to penetrate her mind, quickly going through the drawer nearby him. "You think that's going to hurt me?" With a flash bang readied in his hands "Kinda." the object thrown inwards at the being's direction, at close range to the face. It detonates, her eyes were able to see beyond things. This was one of her disadvantages, her sight lead to a weakness to things like this. Blurry images back and forth, her dizziness from his attack. "That.. was unpleasant." A sleeve rolling across her pupils to wipe off the substances at the corners of her cheeks. 

Conflicting a stern look inwards at him, moving in speeds slightly faster than his. In mid air, her head thrusting into his torso whilst a spin add. The bricks, glass, wood, displays behind him bursting due to the other's strength. "UGH!" His wholly being taking an impact towards a caveman display. There was Lia whom had jumped on top of a display, landing cleanly on it without tilting or cracking the glass. "O..g...." Amado's hand against his forehead, noticing something at the distant. It was a Mammoth, those Ice age kinds, recuperating once again. Lunging into his foe, a flying kick into her said face. Thrown practically off of her balance, quickly taking a grapple on her shoulders. One hand on her clothing, the other hand used for the lobbing against her jaw. 

With enough moments, he was able to use both hands this time. Left jab, upper cut, temple hit. Sharp blows delivered in close range, then a flurry of kicks into his frames. It was a repetition of kicks into him, horizontally . Taking a grasp of her locks, yanking her by the hair to counter the attack. He whirred the being in his hands, hurdling her towards the mammoth. Focused on the main objective ; SURVIVE! He wasn't the one to quit or give up his life on something he never done, he didn't bother admitting that he hadn't done it. It'd be simply ignored, evidently it would be just like telling a sudden lie to make up for what he did. 

Instead of crashing in the body of the mammoth, she was able to keep standing her boots clipped against the display's body. "YOU-" Quickly hands grasp on the tusk, yanking it off of the display. "WILL-" Slinging the object into him, it moved in far greater speeds than his. His ankles lowered to avert the attack, then once the other was able to get the other tusk. Above him it was the woman /Lia/ wielding the object in her fingers, savagely, thrusting it downwards into his torso. "DIE!" It pierces through his torso, this didn't even bother making him screech in pain. Fingers tugged against his mask, kicking her against the frames to get her back away. "AGH! YOU !" With his hand going under the body of his, to handchop the tusk off of the ground seeped deeply within it. Pulling out the other half of the tusk, tossing it to the opposite direction. 

"This won't be me DYING!" "Yes it will!" Adjusting his mask on himself, only seemed like a mere knife stab of vital fluids flowing downwards. Grasped by the skull, he was thrown out of the structure. Through an open window, the winds rushing past his wholly being. Landing on the ground, under his heels eroding the ground below him. Trying to analyze where Lia was, aha! Somewhere within his range, averting a wrestler hug from behind. An elbow swung inwards the other's nose, jumping briefly in mid air to successively throw separate knees into her face. And another attack at point blank , in his form with his fist against the waist while his legs creating perfect form for the kick. Jumping whilst kicking her against the face, instead of bothering to hold back. She quickly got up ; chinese getup to quickly recuperate. 

 

Into the nose he faced the full strength, it was the edge over him. A cracking noise against his nose, losing his balance instantly. His energy to continue fighting was overwhelmed by her strength, his eyes slowly collapsing into darkness. Collapsing to the ground, strutting towards the being as she had a grin curled up against her lips. Dragging him once her fingers took a grasp on his mask, leading him towards a structure. In her estimation it was about 179,100 pounds just enough for his existence to be terminated. That's what she thought about him, with one free hand to dead lift under the structure. Lifting it slightly, throwing him under the structure. "Bye..bye." Only to see Amado just managing to recover his stamina, letting go of the structure. 

 

Whipping to the opposite direction. Until the building's corners begin to lift, this is his exact limit towards strength. "THERE! IS NO BYE BYE! I WILL NEVER DIE! YOU HEAR ME?!" Carrying the structure with both of his hands, hurdling the object towards her. "NNNNNYYYAAA!!" He roared, in surprise her eyes hadn't expected a strong foe either. With one right hand, swinging a blow towards the structure as its whole base cracking from top to bottom. Until every bit of it bursted into pieces, he was brought to the very point of his limit with this being. Rushing in Lia, he grasped her by the throat. Fingers clasped around her flesh, a knee cap under his chin to cause his fingers to let go of her. "How about we take this to the Eiffel tower?" 

"Wha--" 

Out of consent, he was dragged in forward to the direction of the Eiffel tower. 'She's crazy! She's not going down quick enough! I need a plan!' He thought, it could take him more than just skills to win against her. Then his body collided against the tower, at the leg area. "AGH!" "Fun.. isn't it?" "Fuck you!" His neck in a firm grasp, stingers spitting out of his wrist. "This.. is where it ends!" Thrusting it inwards, seeing through that attack with her medical degree. Tricked when she turned to the side, a kick at her chin and into her jaw to throw her back. Flipping away from her said being to get on the Eiffel tower's body, this wasn't going to end very quickly is it? "Not bad. What? You had the same too? Seems like you managed to fool me." "When will you just fucking die?!" 

Jumping inwards at her, the battle continuing. At his first attempt in grasping her seemed to fail, she was able to react to his absurdly fast movement. Grabbing on his leg, revolving him in her grasp as she hits him straight against the leg of the Eiffel tower. It creates a noise from being hit, it didn't tilt or bend over from her action. 

Both legs clutching around her face, neck, cape, he brings her downwards to hit on the ground. Once free from her grasp, jumping in mid air whilst his fist lunging inwards at her. Both of his legs upwards at a vertical position, her face colliding against the metal. Creating a sound once again, then once he landed on the ground, throwing a punch across her face . Sharply the Eiffel tower's lower spot, just a piece of it flung to the side. "HOW DOES THIS SATISFY YOU?!" He shouted out in anger, this was the most entertaining fight she's ever gotten. For a long time, this was the adrenaline, all this emotion filling her. 

The struggle. All of it back together.


	11. The Eiffel Tower

{ Eiffel Tower } 

{ 3: 30 am } 

A fist lunging inwards at Amado, whirring to the right to avert the attack. It struck against the metals of the tower, taking out another piece of it like rock. The first volley of consecutive punches were averted, each one he had to avert them with all his energy he's got left. The Eiffel Tower's pieces of the first leg tearing apart due to Lia missing, there was jabs, left right, upper cut. Amado had to give his all, then once it was to sixth blow he averted gracefully as he performed a kick against the back of the being's skull. Panting, this woman was fast he had to move even if he was slower than her. Nobody is inexhaustible unless one is immortal, correct? He was pushed to the very limit of his capabilities. Instead of giving him a chance to dodge another attack, she pressed her palm against his face and rushing forward at the other undamaged leg. The mass of metal rising at the corner of a toe, it only tilted for a few moments and then dropping the rest of its legs down into the ground once more. It created a very thunderous sound, an uproar within their vicinity. It was quite ear deafening at first. 

 

Kicking him through the undamaged leg of the Eiffel tower, pieces wherein he was in between bursting at the open. "AAGH!!" Leaping through the hole of the leg, with both readied arms upwards as she pours it above him to drop him on the ground. "O...gh...." Grunting lowly under his breath, fingers yanking at his mask to get him to stand properly. There was visible blood streaming down her forehead, lips, Amado still in his costume. "I should end this.. here.. and --" Until he quickly grabbed something lying on the ground, planting it into her sculpture to temporarily blind her ; alcohol stained newspaper. "ACK!" The blood affected by the alcohol stained paper, hands letting go of the other's very being. He needs to recover his stamina to give a better fighting chance, jumping high enough to reach on the half of the Eiffel tower's body. 

Hands steadily clutched on the metals, the metals within his grasped seemed to be denting. Widening his eyes once his eyes landed upon the sight of Lia from below upsurging to him, a readied weapon in her hands. 'Really? A medical tool? Scalpel?' He thought, using both of his legs to rise to the opposite direction. Lia's hands grasped on the metals to allow herself to stay close to the other, the weapon still in her hands. Jumping briefly to get above him, her free hand smashing downwards at the certain spot. Quickly repeating the procedure to avert getting hit, but she was able to graze her scalpel against his costume. The shoulder area, she had quite the fast hands. 'I've been looking for answers, not until it was this being who accused me for no reason.' How did he ever do harm to Orphelia? He's her bestfriend, that would seem like a dick move for a bestfriend to pull on that certain someone. It creates a sound once more, ringing at the top area. With a readied stinger in his one hand, a stern expression plastered on him. 

Not long until she decided to take the advantage, upper cutting under his chin just hard enough for him to get to the rest of the half of the tower. Once she was able to get him to the half, feeling the winds rush beyond his wholly being. He was slightly above the tower, then landing on the area of where it was free to roam on. Landing on it, a grin landing on her cheeks. This was the kind of fight that gave him the struggle, trying to get up after taking a devastating hit under the chin. Lia reaching the other half of it, once she was able to jump at half of it. "Still able to put up a fight? You're quite durable... you somehow managed to do the same on me." Wiping a sleeve on her lips to expunge the vital substances down her lips. Crunching his fingers to form a pair of ready claws, he wasn't going to stop or be the vulnerable one between them. "That's too bad, I'm not that easy to bring down." 

Lunging at her fast enough, he swiped a claw against her torso to tear off a bit of her clothing. It managed to cause bleeding on her part there, cursing under her breath angrily. "Neither am I." Using a back fist to throw him back into the distance, colliding against the metals as it created continuous noises. It didn't end, a stinger spitting out of his wrist - he was ready to end this. Once and for all, rushing in forward at her as he stabbed it inwards his opponent's rib cage. Blood sputtering towards him, coating his weapon in crimson. Pushing her at the far end of the Eiffel tower, the two free falling from the building. Lia's one hand firmly grappled on his one hand that was used to seep through her body, it was just ready enough to thrust into her skull. Jabbing her scalpel into his frames, using his other hand to swipe a sharp a blow against her frames. Quickly switching the disadvantages of hers, spinning their position around. Delivering a punch into his nostril, then tapping both palms to her face. Amado giving a blow at her face with both of it. 

Switching their places around, it was like only thirty seconds of their free fall. Landing against the ground, there was no way a mere fall could kill someone whom can make themselves stronger than he is. It crater formed on the ground, leaping off of her body as he maintained distance from her. Placing a hand on the weapon on his frame, pulling it out of his frame instantly. Tossing it to the right side, it rolled to the distant. "What's it going to take? Huh?" Lia trying to attempt to stand up once more, it seemed like the two were durable boulders that wouldn't seem to get demolished. "As this far." His stinger that remained visible to the eye, with all his strength. Traveling at 177,000 miles per hour as he thrusted it inwards to her skull. 

It was the killing blow. The end of this absolute madness, removing it from that spot briefly. Whipping to the opposite direction of the other, he managed to use all his remaining strength to scurry off to the distant. Whilst passing by it was her adoptive son, it'd take him just a moment to land eyes on the other. "Mom?!" His eyes filled in appalled emotions, his words becoming stuttered. He quickly picked up the other in his arms, screaming at the top of his lungs. "HELP!" He used his speed to run through Paris, it was just fast enough as the finest athlete. 

Once eyes landed on the hospital. 

{ Two hours later } 

There Lia remained on the bed of the patient, her hand stitched and bandaged up and including her other spots that was stabbed. Her eyes were slowly opening, it seemed hazy to see properly. "S-son?" There was her adoptive son whom had his head laid on her palm, resting along with his mother. "I thought I was about to be killed. Wait.. I was.. killed, just not dead. " Hearing a few sniffles under the teen's muffled face, she raised this boy to be a strong -- actually she treated him like a nine year old despite him being 18 years old. "Mom? I thought I almost.. lost you." "That's sweet of you to take care of mommy." Placing a affectionate kiss on his forehead, he was worried earlier. 

"How's my little super hero doing?" "Fine.. I have to tell you something, the guy Night told you about. He lied.. I heard uncle, back in Norway. There's no way he would've known, you know that it'd be impossible to believe him. He's a fuckin' liar." "Language, YonYon." "Okay.. mom." "So.. he lied to me? For what reason? " "He wants a win on that costumed guy. " Conversing with one another, things were starting to get cleared up for her. All of it was the truth, there she was able to understand what was this reason. It was nearly impossible that he would've known that, she should've saw through it. For sure, he lied, she tried to get off of the bed but gently pushed back on the bed. "Mom, rest first before you start.. doing something like that." 

He had his head faced upwards at her, the filipino cared so much for his mother. "Good boy." A smirk crossed her lips, he's learning something about empathy for others. 

 

{ To Antithesis } 

"I'm just glad you made it out alive." The warmth of Onyx adorning his frames, body, returning the other with a hug. "I am too." "She's not coming back is she?" "No, I'm sure she isn't coming back." Then lightly breaking their hug to speak to one another close up, she had a worried look slipped on her brows. "Why didn't you call us?" "She was stronger than me. I wasn't sure if putting your lives at risk was worth it." "You.. had me worried, I couldn't sleep without you as my pillow." "Wait.. you like sleeping?" "Just like you said. Sleep is the free comfort we get." 

Then planting her face against the crook of his neck, her words whimpered. She cared for him so much. It was just the two of them conversing with one another.. 

"What was that ruckus.. I couldn't sleep right." Scratching the back of her red hair, sitting up she needed rest to attain proper sanity. Sleeping was the right supplement. "Can you.. at least, show me where you last saw her? To be sure?" 

With that question asked. 

{ Thirty minutes later } 

There they had stood, looking at the certain spot. "Are you sure?" "That.. can't be right. I killed her. Right before my eyes." "This time. If she ever comes back. We fight her, together. " "Together."

Whilst there was a hopping Jo from the background. "Really? You didn't even help me?!" Ignoring the voice of the other, it was something serious they were cooped up in.


	12. Chapter 12

"Clever one." Insipidly staring downwards on the chessboard, Orphelia reaching out for one of her pieces to pick. Needing to choose a smart choice, a brain like Amado against hers , a challenge indeed for her. With thinking before making a move, she chose the correct piece and slides it forth. "Not bad." Jose admitted, her strategy in this chessboard game was quite resourceful. Shifting his piece forth, taking one of her pieces once his dominated hers. Placing the piece one of his had eaten into the back of the board, having expertise in warfare had the edge however she herself has experience too. 

"So? Lia tried to kill you? For what terms?" She moves her piece forward, eating one of his pieces as she repeated the same procedure. "She thought I harmed you." "What? That's absolutely rambunctious. Why the hell would she do that? What gave her the motive to suddenly know that?" "I don't have the information who disseminated it to her." Responding to the red haired woman, a brow cocked once she heard his response. Figuring that it meant a yes. 

There was Onyx, sitting beside the male watching their game going on about. Perched on the chair, his strategy was quite surreal it was as if he had understood the concept of 'Chess'. "What kind of tactic is that?" "I invented it." "So you had plans, tactics without saying them to us?" "I'm not interested in being the team leader. I don't do leading or guiding, that's why I don't say things." Onyx realizing to this point that he had such skill in leading an entire army of pieces to victory yet he doesn't bother with becoming leader. He has a fair point that it won't change a thing, even if he had chosen to become team leader. 

"So.. we're just teammates without a team leader? " "Evidently." Antithesis was only a team without a leader, just a group of them fighting and committing dreadful murder when needed to. Focusing on their game, five minutes of silence until most of it remained was pieces by both sided were taken. "Have you ever done anything good for someone? Orphelia?" Jose questioning her, that came to her mind. She remembered a few times when she was able to show care for her nephew, only smaller pieces of it. 

"Yeah.. I did." Responding to him, what kind of good did she do for someone else? She remembered when she was able to make up for scaring her nephew, buying him cake and attempting not to harm him. It was a few good memories she had, it sounded funny just doing something directly the opposite of what she does regularly. "That's boring.." Rain's eyes were almost near to closing, the boredom killing her from just watching it . She didn't have the interest towards things like this, wiping her sleeve over her pupils.

Couldn't they use anything that wasn't made up by hands of men? "How do you stand playing that? It's sooooo boring." Alice stated, there wasn't anything else to watch or to entertain their minds for temporary times. She may be a mercenary but hell no she is interesting into playing something like that, her eyes carrying a tired look. "Zzzz...." Rain had fallen asleep, her head collided against the brown table. Choosing to sleep instead of watching the game any further, it induced her to going to sleep.

"How about we, you know~?" Yuo nudging his arm against Alice, his response earned him a eye roll. He failed again, he was trying to ask her to traverse the world to do things except this dragged her attention more than repetitive murder. How did Jose get Onyx to sit next to him? While he's a few meters away from her? Alice wasn't in a good mood today, it'd be better for him to not bother her. Contributing sullen silence as the two continued playing, Jose and his team need a break once in awhile. Bewildered to how this game worked, he placed a quizzical feature .

He didn't have a life back then, he's this reaper he somehow was able to develop a friendship with this human and his teammates. His flirting ability had zero effect on every single one of them, he still needed to earn Alice's heart. How was he going to earn it? Amado seemed to have his situation under control, his is in a condition. He needs to work harder for her emotions, it's just like what Amado did. 

Except he's obscuring his feelings for Onyx. He still couldn't tolerate telling her just now, there's so much he still needs to complete. Once the game was over, Rain looked up from her forearm to see that the game was over. "Finally! That boring ass game is over!" She exerted an exhilrated breath. Did she really get bored of it that quickly? 

"It wasn't boring." Onyx defending that it wasn't boring, she wanted to defend the perspective of the game. It may not be interesting for all but one doesn't need to simply say that it's a 'boring ass game' it required a brain. "What? I can't bare watching it." "Aren't you a bookworm? Don't boring things interest you?" Instead of trying to argue with a 'no' using a bit of information from her, that was quite the oblivious move. 

 

"A-... whatever.. it's just, all you do in this game is move a bunch of miniature people. What's so great about that?" "It's strategy, Rain. That's why. You have to create action plans before running into enemy bases. " "Since when does Antithesis plan?" "Action plan." Onyx couldn't hit family, averting violent actions so that things wouldn't seem like a huge fuss. Using words to win this argument, before she was able to say another word after Onyx. Realizing something, the words she used 'action plan' facepalming herself. 

"Right.." Planning while fighting, it was their motive 'improvising' nobody needed to plan within this team. Still is a number of three members, the rest were only friends of Amado and considerable allies. He didn't agree on increasing the number of how many people are within Antithesis, it'd blow the synchronization of their cooperation together. 

 

"Good one, Onyx." "Thanks!" He complimented the other in her success of the argument, he only says certain things if its something he's knowledgeable about. Philosophy, Onyx was using the logic of the team and the strategy part. It can be related to any form as long as it was the same idea. A grin crossed Onyx's lips, victory was earned from Jose's words. "Brother teach me philosophy." "I don't teach." Snickering to herself, the attempt in Rain's first move to ask her blood sibling for knowledge was averted. "You can just read a book about philosophy, sis." "Bro... I want to learn from you. So that I can beat Onyx in an argument!" "That is unreasonable. It's just an argument, Rain. Get over it. " He suggested that she should slap herself into a book full of words, detailed pictures contained in it. "Can I at least get a kiss on the forehead?" He couldn't argue with his blood sibling, leaning in close to her as she earned a perfunctorily on the forehead. 

"I love you big brother!" "I love you too." He didn't show sullen silence or hatred. Neither putrid feelings, willing to open out to the ones he cared about. "How about we go on an adventure?" Onyx suggested, whispering into the ear drum of Amado. "Me and you only." Adding that, he wasn't the kind of adventurous person instead of disagreeing, he stood up after doing quite a long air squat. Heading towards his room, briefly it didn't take him long to consume time. Changing up into his costume after he entered, the door swinging open to show Jose in costume. 

{ As the two head out of the structure }


	13. What kind of adventure is this supposed to be?

{ Black Forest, Poland } 

 

Trees, shrubbery, wild animals stretching beyond their location. Branches clustered like a disorganized forest, leaves, the chirps of the crickets. Pressing forward, staying sharp around his area even from anywhere. He couldn't shrug off that feeling of something familiar bites his nose, strutting beside Onyx continuously. "Jose, you don't hate what I chose as adventure?" "I'm not picky, I just do whatever swings." Onyx wanted to hear it from him, she did choose their destination -- in response she heard his response. He may be the most negative person in this world, except he was different towards how he acts to those he is acutely close with. Pausing his steps, gesticulating that there shouldn't be another move made - he heard silent footsteps tapped against tree branches. "What? There's absolutely nothing inbound!" A few pair of costumed beings darting outwards to the open, Amado's eyes sharpening at them. It was none other than a few operatives from 'Air Marshalls' , clasping his fingers together to form a fist. 

"Jose,Jose.. first you joined us, killed one of the best assassins we had and reject the opportunity in becoming a global mercenary? Oh.. don't tell me, you're still wearing that old thing you have. Do ya?" He didn't care for their words, it'd be futile to drag him into a conversation with people he never liked in the first place. "Jose, you know them?" "I used to work in an organization with punks like THEM!" "Sounds like we should give them a beat down, partner." Readying himself in a stance, standing beside the costumed man. "Kill them!" Stated one of the costumed men, darting forward into them. Onyx crossed a grin across her lips, these guys hadn't left Air marshalls? It could just mean Amado's just better than these chumps, it shouldn't be that difficult to handle a small group of costumed people. Heading forward to the first three, once he was surrounded by the first pair. Jumping in mid air with his legs horizontally facing them to impact against their jaws and adding an extra kick to the one in the center with one kick. 

The first three, dishing out blows, kicks at him, each attack countered at ease. Left jab, liver punch, roundhouse kick, wing chun techniques. Each attack was countered effortlessly, kicking the one in the center once again. Jumping briefly once again, kicking the one to his right side along with an additional fist to smash against the one on the right side. Palms tapping against the ground after he shortly subdued the two of them, performing a chinese get up to sharply cut the chin under one of the costumed men. Placing his wholly back on his torso, hurdling him upwards as he kicked him straight towards the distant to where Onyx was handling her part. "Hah! You've got to be fucking kidding me! He chose this dark skinned chick over a perfection like Anna?!" One of the assassins choosing to insult Onyx. Both her legs perform a split as she threw a punch hard enough into his crotch to make him screech like a pansy. "Anna! Is no more! You don't just go around talking like that!" 

Then switching it around to perform one of Amado's most practiced technique.The wide trip, both legs spread like a V but the left leg slightly up but both are spread. To trip the other one to the ground, with her energy still at her command. Quickly rolling to the side after her legs were closed in together, getting off of the ground with a chinese get up. "Hey! Those moves are Jose's!" "What's the matter? Trained for it? I only watched him do it." It was true, martial arts was indeed useful for sustaining magic powers for much bigger threats. Pulling out a knife from his wrist, there was a stick that laid on the ground. "Copy cat! I'll teach you a lesson in martial arts!" Darting in amazing speeds, if its one thing this was one of Amado's specialties and this guy wasn't Amado. He's surprisingly slower than Amado any day. 

Once he was close enough, thrusting the knife inwards at her. Tapping the wooden tool against his forearm,her arm adjusts to the side to swipe his arm to the side. Kneeing the weapon away from him once his arm was crooked, grappling on his clothing as she once again knees him in the torso. Additionally adding a head butt, then quickly changing up the style, pulling him by the forearms lightly. In a side viewed position, her left fist hitting upwards to the skull and the right fist hitting downwards in the lower section. Another attack, with her fingers like in one cone shape. Striking it against his ear drums, two separate fingers crunched together. Left and right hand, thrashing out on that one spot repeatedly and given to six blows and the final one. Her right attack, then quickly getting close into the other. 

Grabbing him by the head, spinning him around to the ground. One knuckle ready to beat down on his head, again and again she threw a fist above his skull. Twelve blows, vital fluids draining from his nostrils ; bleeding from the blows given on the head. "How's that for copycat?" She finally said, it was done - this unknown ambush failed their attack. Beaten by one former operative whom was the best and by one teammate of his? Bested by only two of them, slow dramatic claps , at the same time it was discerning to the two. A hologram of a -- twisting their direction, it was none other than Norris. "We never thought we'd get a family reunion again. " "What the hell is Air Marshall's doing in Poland? Explain before I find you myself and beat the hell out of you." "You honestly think that finding us would be easy? No, we're not here. We just have things to grab here." "I plan to end your terror of napping, Norris." 

Lifting a foot above the device, he smashed it under his foot. Scraps of metal, scattered, it was a few wires spitting out of it. He knew exactly where in this forest contained a small village, head strong into the path guiding him forth. In his vision, outstretching to just match to the range of where the village was. Taking the shortcut instead of the long path would only stall enough time for the organization to rob beings from their homes, briefly hitting the target on mark. Hunkering along side with Onyx to focus on the guarded areas, averting being spotted by the guards. This required a stealth protocol, this wasn't their usual thing - it was a time of their lives. He would've stayed out of it if there was no Air Marshalls' instead this is what he's getting. Focusing and paying close attention to the details. They weren't taking people, it was endangered species in cages that was something he needed to do. Roars, slobber crawling down the beasts' mouths. Uncontrolled clawing and biting against the cages, leaping downwards to tap against the metal box. 

"You should just come back to Air Marshalls! You ain't got a place to go anymore!" The assassins trying to influence him, piercingly cold silence was only visible to them. It always failed, nothing worked on him - the best there is. "Tsk, you never cared about anything! You heartless bastard!" Until a fist of Earth plummets him from above, there was Onyx whom had rose up from under the ground. It was thanks to the use of her Earthy powers, standing right beside the cage. Amado plummeting his fist through the metal cage, tearing it open despite it being reinforced titanium. Ripping off the cage that held the animals hostage. Roars of victory, the creatures bounce out of the cage. Multiple kinds of animals, their claws dug into the gravel . Expressing animosity towards the other guards, fueled by aggravation. These beasts have the same passion burning within Amado, an uncontrolled pair of monsters ready to kill in any moment. Regardless whoever. 

A pair of darts /rocky/ launching inwards at two other men, piercing through the eyes, crotch, and through the head. It was shaped as a tendril, surprised by this new one Jose has brought with him. "Who the hell is she?!" "My partner, Onyx." Leaping outwards to the other, he revolves in mid air with his head directed to the torso. Impacting against his body, it cracked his bones, injured and bruised his body. His skull was absurdly hard, smashing against his body caused him to fall over. Then Onyx pointed her hands outwards to the ones whom had their guns pointed at Amado, projectiles filled in the barrels of their guns. 

Jamming it, they tried to fire . It leaded to an explosion, from the base of the gun. Luminosity, consumed by the fire that was caused by it. The men were affected heavily by the fire of their weapons, shrugging her shoulders at the simple thing she had done to her enemies. Counting off that was the rest of them, she was expecting a monster or treasure hunt. This bought the cake, she wasn't deterred by these foes. Government to where Amado was built into, she knew that anywhere, along side with him --- that's her main goal to focus on. "We sure showed them!" "We did." "High five!" "I don't do.. high fives." Placing a palm on his shoulder, showing a vibrant smile towards him. He didn't express his joy in certain points, he didn't seem to accept the other's gesture. 

"This was a stupendous adventure. Onyx." "Really?! You think so?!" "Yeah, I got pay back. And freed those whom could've been just purely animals." "Aw, s'hucks." He complimented about their adventure, trailing downwards to the exit. She's never felt this happy, it was an adventure just for the two of them. Flustering, this was satisfying for him - it was fair for the both of them. Punching him playfully on the shoulder, she hasn't felt this happy before in her entire life! She's enjoyed being with Amado, it was the two of them that fended off a force that he was once a part of. Cracking a smile, it didn't matter whether he could plaster a delighted or satisfied face. She just wanted to see him smile. 

 

{ The next day } 

 

"You're back?" 

"Yes." 

"We're back." 

"Orphelia.. you want to be a part of Antithesis?" 

 

Eyes popping open to them, it was two days since they had left for an adventure. "Hell yeah. I'd be with my bestfriend. Hero Slayer is in the Antithesis!" "wait! Wait! What about us!?" Butting in their conversation, it was the two reapers and his blood sibling. "That's going to take awhile.. "


	14. Chapter 14

"You? AGAIN?!" 

This was an unexected visit, he remembered that this rebellion was a part of the government ; he read past files about her back in the old days. A whirring portal forming behind Amado, it was six figures whom had stood strong alongside with him. Still have been, Lia wanted to explain for the mess she caused a few days back . Amado wasn't the most reasonable person, his teammates readied up to take the fight to the other. "I have come here to explain myself." "To kill me? Fat chance." Profusely raising her hands in defense, Amado wasn't going to buy it -- she was relentless on him before. The seven figures charge with haste, the two gems shapeshifting themselves into this other being known as 'Lia'. Lia's luck was unfortunate, seems like she's going to go through the hard way. 

To the jaw, taking three lobs to the face at the same time against ; Amado, Onyx, Aquamarine . It was increasing difficulty to keep track of who she had to block from, with such speed and strength applied to her. Dodging the attack could've worked except having shape shifters in his side makes it difficult to determine whether if they're going to do different moves. "Take this!" Another rocky fist formed from the ground, uppercutting the other to fling her to a distance. Then an object flung inwards at Lia ; cruel hunk of metal. A statue thrown at her, using her brief handstand as she leaped to the right side. Averting the object, it was quite an enormous statue. Just big enough to aim for the kill point. 

 

The sound of a gun clicking made her whip to the heard sound, it was Rain pointing her Positron rifle towards her. Pulling the trigger as the anti matter leaps at Lia, sticking to the ground to work as a land mine. "You mis--" Lia was about to make a point, backfired after a short explosion caused by the antimatter shot . The blast briefly took her off of the ground for thirty seconds, counting down to time it correctly. Amado aimed to use his judo against her, managing to land on the ground with a quick handstand. Both of her boots engaging physical contact against him, additionally adding both of her legs entrapping around his throat. Like a snake ; slithering around him 'til it was able to reach the head area, taking quick grasp of her leg. 

Rolling downwards to the ground, with her leg in his fingers. Ground level, his other heel pressed against her joint spot. The leg tucked his pit, sure he may have the field in his control for now. Aquamarine rose her fingers to clasp them together, a bubble made up of water containing Lia. Contained inside of the object, violence couldn't always solve everything. She couldn't speak when her words were flushed out by the waters teeming within her area, green fingertips yanking her out of the sphere. Hurdling her outwards to the open, recuperating after those tricks of theirs. It was her turn now, lifting both of her elbows to aim to the sky, plummeting both of them into the solid concrete ground. A pathway of spikes bulging out of the ground, tendrils moving at speeds towards them. 

Fingers slipping through a hatch, rose above her frames , the round object in her hands usuable for a projectile. Tossing it inwards at Amado's jaw, it bounces off of his jaw and incoming to Orphelia. Onto the rest, it was quite the move she pulled on everyone of them. Still stubborn, it was going to take alot more than that to bring down Amado. Mountain hills formed by Lia's hand, spread on the streets. "Now would you PLEASE listen to me?" "NEVER!" A flying knee kick lobbed across her jaw, it was quite difficult to reason with him when he hadn't tried listening to her. Landing just at her left side, his hand grasping on her wrist as he rose it upwards and aimed it downwards. The wholly being impacting on the ground, her skull taking a hit to the ground. There has to be a faster way to immobilize her, lifting a leg upwards and drilling it into her head. 

Both hands were able to grab on his heel, it was getting difficult for it to hit her head. Orphelia needed some action to kick into, running with all her energy to get close at her. Stopping at the sidewalk, fingers digging through the dirt of the cement ground. Lifting it off as the tiles rose like a carpet, taking Lia off of the ground to once again set her off of the ground. Until someone whom had hid in the shadow, upsurges towards Lia. Scooping her in his arms, he was able to land on the ground whilst carrying her in his hands. "Mom?" "Ugh.. it's this kid again." Yonyon was told not to interfere while mother was trying her best, the costumed super hero's temples whip over towards the group of supervillains. 

"I liked you maimed." Amado reminiscised that one time he was able to put a dent in X's bones. "Aunt's gonna show you to not to interfere!" A flying kick towards X's face, despite him having the densest bones in the entire world. He seemed to be somewhat defeated by his unhinged adoptive Aunt. "Finally ! I can relieve this insatiable feeling of hero slaying!" Toppling on X with her fingers clutched on his jacket, raising a fist upwards to aim downwards at him. Kicking her by the torso to get her off of him, his suit had no smudged or signs of damage. This fighting was due to what actions Lia pulled on him, running towards her son to help him get off of the ground. ""WAIT!!!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, it stopped them in their tracks .. silently staring at Lia for what else she has to say for herself. 

"I didn't attack you on purpose.. it was because Night told me you harmed Orphelia." "Night? Wait a minute, he still holds a grudge against you?" Shortly explaining it to them why she didn't do it on purpose, someone told her false pieces of information. Orphelia's eyes run to face Amado, why haven't they thought of this any sooner. Of course it was him, something didn't feel right and he was right about it. Flashing into his memory, he remembered every bit of detail he done to Night in the past. "He wanted revenge.. I'm sorry, I was blinded by it. " With her son's arm over her shoulder, she apologized to Amado for pulling off an action like that? 

"I don't accept apologizes. What I want is Night dead..." It sounded like another kind of mission ,it was quite awhile since Antithesis did travel. "Where the fuck am I supposed to find Night?" He asked Lia, this is going to be one of the things he abhorred the most ; asking for directions. "Hey, count us in too!" His fellow teammates reminding him for them to join it. "You aren't getting the action only."


	15. I don't hold back.

{ 12 : 00 am } 

{ Drug city } 

"Drug city..." Amado's eyes landing at the numbers of drugs, crates, carried items away into trucks. "Jose, we'll have to destroy this place.. sooner or later for you to realize that." Aqua's palm placed against his shoulder, he never quit his addiction towards life threatening materials. It affects others, except him - his system is genuinely impregnable to things like this. Glimpsing at the corner of his pupils under his lens, then returning his daggers forward. He knows, sure this place had what he always dreamt of an island where he can have drugs to himself. In a perch spot , behind him was nine other figures watching the active activities whirring around the lives of the people down there. This didn't need to result to calling out a war against them, improvising during this situation is simple for him to handle. Unlike Orphelia whom was the one who wanted to get her hands bloody through the hands of many men be dead. 

"This would be alot quicker if we just killed all of them." Orphelia tried to suggest that idea, the three, Onyx, Aquamarine, Amado facepalming at her idea instantly. Then leaping inwards at another structure, instead of trying to argue with her bestfriend. Following along whilst the others just assumed to follow after, Lia, X, Alice,Rain and Yuo. Sure Amado would be able to handle it, except it seems almost unnecessary to cause violence out in the blue just like that. Smarter dancing alongside with the shadows, bouncing structure to structure to avert visibility to the guards watching from places. Stopping at a railway, hunkered on its narrow metal. Perfectly balanced on it without tilting, pupils landing upon a familiar figure. It was Night whom was relaxing inside of a room, the lights bright and clear. Visible smoke flying upwards, raising a hand upwards to refrain Lia from taking this one. 

"Yeah, he lied to you. Except, he wants revenge on me. I'll give it to him." Standing up, he jumped forward to the window where he was at. Both of his feet sticking against the solid surfaces,this was a ninja capability ; when one officially proves to be the best at anything, it didn't need effort to crawl its surfaces. Lightly lifting the lower railing of the window, opening the window calmly. Night whipped over, it was difficult to tell whom it was due to the shadows obscuring his vision. "You're about to have a very bad day." Illuminating green palpable colors through the shadows, resembling one figure. It was none other than that same man who humiliated him a long time ago, clasping his fingers together to form a fist. "YOU AGAIN!!!" He ran forward to the window, charging inwards at him as Amado shifted to the side to avert being tackled. 

Falling downwards due to carelessly dashing through the window; mainly to aim at Amado, still Amado outranked him to levels of things. Except, did his ability have the advantage of this fight this time? Nearly close to falling to the ground, grappled by the ankle ,once taking sight upon Amado whom was outside. Surprised by how surprisingly nimble he is. Letting go of his ankle to drop him against the ground, there was other figures that swarmed him. It was his allies along side with him, a piercingly cold glare striking upon them. "LIA YOU TRAITOR! WORKING FOR THIS COSTUMED MAN?! HOW DARE YOU!!! BOYS!" Leaping out of their circle, namely to get out of the spot to averting being beaten like a rag doll. Landing on a free side, sirens ringing through the city. Vehicles, volley of footsteps follow, armed men. 

 

Until every last one of his man, laughing vigorously at the nine figures. "What's ten people going to do against a HUNDRED THOUSAND MEN?" He taunted, this could be easily apprehended by Alice and Yuo. "This." Snapping their fingers, portals rip through reality beneath the men, side of their vehicles, it was drawing them into the portals. All it took was the use of portal open to send even that many had lost their lives to the reapers through the use of portal opening. Night's eyes were dropped in silence, the stench of crime still reeked within these parts. "This isn't fair!" Night exclaimed, something at a point blank range crushed his nostrils. It was Amado's knuckle struck against him, a flying kick inwards at his spine by Lia. "GNH!" Then a sweeping kick done by Rain on him, to trip him on the ground. 

"Get up!....... I SAID GET UP!" Amado demanded that he should get up, Onyx and Aquamarine both preparing themselves for their attack combination. First was Onyx's part to form something that's able to roll, Aquamarine formed a water fist inwards at it to kick the boulder rock inwards at the figure. Readying a fist, Night, hurdling a fist inwards at it except a tendril piercing through his shoulder. Continuously the boulder moved forward to land a heavy amount of damage on him, and there was X whom was infront of him. "X.. how could you do this to your.. uncle?" "Because I fucking hate you." Then a headbutt in addition to his skull, facing about enough damage to injure him badly. "Had enough ?" Amado strutting his way towards Night, this team.. was very, very, very /shrewd/ . Vital fluids running down his forehead, standing up to get into a normal position. "It's going to take.. alot more than that to kill me." Expelling air that created sounds, substances painting the ground. Wiping a sleeve across his lips, he wanted a fight with Amado. 

Everyone got their fair share of joining this one. There was one thing Orphelia needed a chance at this one, there she was behind Night. Tapping him by the shoulder "Huh? What--" when turning himself to face the being, a flurry of fists thrown left and right jaws. Each blow, this was tiring, exhausting, depleting his energy to continue fighting. With the only face Amado, he only had enough energy to exert every bit of energy out of his body. To fight Amado, one man only to waste his energy on. "C'mon.. show me what you got..." He panted, Amado readying himself in a stance. He never was the cocky kind ; despite him being a huge asshole, he wasn't the kind that would treat his enemies as if they weren't a dilemma to him. Throwing in a fist inwards at him, raising a wrist upwards to counter the attack as it stopped his movement. With a form of his hands that countered his first attack, wrist against his wrist. Tapped against, quickly switching it up to change his form as he grasped on his wrist instead. Lifting it upwards and downwards, causing him to fall into the ground. 

Quickly getting up with a chinese get up,getting an uppercut to the face and a roundhouse kick across the jaw. Direct flow of being lobbed in the chest, and straight another jab across the face. "Is that all you got?! MATE?!" Throwing various strikes at Amado, averting these thrashed attacks at ease. Night wasn't through with Amado, he wanted to land a hit on him except it failed. Every blow missed, growling lowly under his breath at this form of taunting. "Show me WHAT YOU GOT! Think you could kill me?! DO it with one blow!" He was personally asking Amado to throw a full punch at him, narrowing his eyes under his mask. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!" Hurdling a fist under his chin, the force applied to him was overwhelming enough to send him beyond the grasp of the orbit. 

Jolting back from something that was displayed by Amado, there was a 'woah' expression and there was some like 'holy shit' . The being's body burning away, limbs, organs, tissues, bones, every last drop of his body. Turning into ashes lying inoperative in space, it was just ashes - until it wisps away to the distant. Gone.. Whipping to face his teammates, it was time to rid of this place once and for all. 

 

{Shortly for five minutes } 

Gasoline oil spread throughout this city, stained across every area and every part to make sure this city will be nothing more than an urban legend. Once it was done, rubbing his hands together in a breakneck pattern. Blowing out a small flame into the trail of black substances, inferno blazes begin to race throughout the city. Along with the drugs, briefly finding their way back out of the city. 

 

{ The next following day } 

{ Pennslyvania } 

{ Another typical supernatural thunder storm. } 

"Hey.. Jose, isn't this place supposed to be 'supernatural'? I heard the stories of people changing due to this type of weather." "It's a fairy tale. Believe me, people 'change' exactly how can it be defined?" Onyx walking along side with Amado, while heavy rain pours down on the team. Hammering above buildings, trees, she tried to explain what she knew of the country. There was tall tales of this land that was able to change its folks, into all sorts of things due to its supernatural climate. A wind rushing past them, it was one of those gusts that were meant to alter one's personality to the direct opposite. It affected Orphelia, Alice, Yuo,Rain, Onyx and Aqua. It didn't do anything to Amado , evidently he was immune to something like that. 

"AAIIEEE!!" Screeching at the top of their lungs, causing them to change their clothing and appearances. 

This was no good. 

Whatever had done this to them, this could put their reputation in grave danger.


	16. I absolutely hate this.

{ 6: 00 am }

"Would you like tea?" 

Pushing her spectacles against the bridge of her nose, extending a small tea cup towards Amado. "Jose, what might be the dilemma? It can't be the change, can it?" Placing the tea cup on her skirt, her tone sounded quite different from how she usually spoke. Intellectual patterns, he didn't enjoy dealing with this problem - palpable he wasn't affected hours ago to the climate. "Give it to me." Swiping the tea cup from her lap, clapping in joy once he accepted it from her. "What the hell, Onyx? This isn't your style." "It is indeed, now." "What the fuck is it with this world." He didn't want Onyx to feel ashamed, and secondly he has his heart knit towards hers. Sipping the tea from the corner, carelessly sipping it without proper manners. He could've at least exerted effort into showing it, staring outwards to the sun rising from the human eye. The costumed man perched alongside with Onyx, the grass soft and its bristles against their legs, posteriors, the costumed man only gazing out in the open. 

The tea swallowed, intaking a small amount ; fairly. "G-guys. U-uhm... C-c-can I join y-o-ou?" Following behind was Aquamarine, her voice filled a timid and shy pattern. Fearful, squeaking briefly after seeing Amado looked from a shoulder. His piercing glare made her almost faint "Come along now." Said Onyx, nodding indeterminately at the two. She trudges towards her teammates, sitting right along with her teammates. Onyx's hair was in a bun form, clothing almost similar to the 1800' range. Aquamarine was more of a teen with a dirty jacket, skinny blue jeans and shoes. Her cheek bandaged up, her hair in a mop based style. Amado's lens' focused on the open skies, he's experienced the wildest things and survived to the very point. Reminiscing every bit of thing he had rode past, sure, except this was out of the blue. His teammates placed under a personality sociological plane that altered everyone of them except him, cursing internally. 

 

'There has to be a way to reverse these effects, right, it has to deal with this climate.' Devising a plan to himself, he couldn't cooperate with something like this, it's infrequent patterns of how they act. Luckily, still sane despite him being forced to deal with it. Standing up instead of sitting there, Onyx did exactly the same thing he did . As usual, Aquamarine followed after the two. "Wh-here are we going?" Aquamarine just wanted to be sure, jumping back from surprise , two portals apparent to them. It was showing the two of them, except what Alice wore was. Long white sleeves, a long skirt reaching to her thighs, tie around her collar. Formally dressed, though there was the other one. Braces for his teeth, glasses, freckles across his cheeks. Dressed like wary person, facepalming at their presentation to how they made their way here. "I can't tell if this is even a super-villain team. It's just a hipster group I'm in." 

Alice inhaled the fresh air, exerting her breath from her pink lips. "Isn't it an resplendent day in Pennslyvania? My good confederate." "Shut up, Alice." He didn't find it comforting knowing that they acted directly as their own opposite, following briefly after the walk continued. "What's the ado with you? It could be better if you lightened up." "Nothing." "Nothing? You're an alcoholic, that's the dilemma, you have to stop--" "SHUT UP!" He was able to avert answering her except her sentences were leading to a point where he abhorred it the most, stopping his habits - never. He never quits, it was a basic basis for him to undergo. This was intolerable, pausing on his tracks to see Orphelia staring inwards at a dress. "Why do you have to shout?" Asking a question to Amado, Yuo was only being concerned for his friend. He didn't respond, it'd waste only more of his breath on how they acted around him. 

"MOVE IT!" Pushing aside a few people, it was Rain with her spiky hair standing upwards. "Brother! Oh my goodness! E-- ORPHELIA! RRAH!" Leaping inwards to become an obstacle for Rain, Orphelia hid herself behind Amado. "She's crazy! I'm doing absolutely nothing!" Profusely acting as if she's the innocent one, rain attempting to outstretch towards Orphelia. "C'mere you little shit! Think you're better than me! Taking my sibling!" "Violence doesn't solve everything, Rain." Her arms slowly drawing back to place where they were, growling like an animal under her breath. "Lucky.." She huffed, she wanted to earn her sibling's respect however Orphelia just steals it from her like it's her spot light. 'I have to reverse these effects, it's getting out of hand.' He thought, turning to his teammates. There could be a way to do it, how, he'll be able to understand how it acts. He's dealt with this for quite awhile, their patterns of talking was out of order. It just happens in a unpredictable pattern, he needs more evidence to uncover this. 

"What are you going to do? Can you at least tell me who killed my son? Why am I in this team of supervillains and why do I have to carry this burden? Why,why." Orphelia was the curious and normal kind of friend, there had to be a way to get this entire mess up. He couldn't tolerate this nonsense happening all around him, pausing his tracks once he saw two shadows. "I AM THE HERO OF THIS WORLD! NO VILLAIN SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT! I AM THE LIGHT! I AM THE GOVERNMENT'S HERO! HUZZAH!" "My life is a misery..." There was Lia and X, then pointing a finger inwards at Amado."STOP! FIEND! I SHALL RID OF THY EVIL! IF MY NAME ISN'T LIA!" "I'd rather be with my kind.."Rushing inwards with the use of a heroic-cliche tone, similar to shouting things with the use of energy. "HUUUUYAH!" A 360 degree kick inwards at Amado, averting the other's attack once she came in close. "HOW DARE YOU! I MISSED!" She had her foot stuck through a solid wall, pulling her leg out of the brick wall. 

"SON! TO YOUR MOTHER'S ARMS! NOW!" "Hn...." Slowly walking towards his adoptive mother, once he stopped beside her. "I WILL BE BACK! VILLAIN!" Leaping far off to the distant with her son under her arms, wearing a strange outfit. The costume of X was covered in spikes, belts, his mask in a much demonic appearance. "Whatever.." He murmurs, whilst Amado stood there... in silence, he was about to crack like a pan of popcorn. This was genuinely meant to mess with him, until something like a wind rushes past them. It felt like hours passed, it was one o'clock now. Gusts begin to rush past the team, it was taking affect to their bodies. Changing them back to their normal appearance, and how they should act in place. 

He thought his situation would get worse, until tapping against his shoulder. It was Onyx, in her regular appearance. "I have a better idea than stay here. GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF THIS COUNTRY IS!" Amado was going to suggest an idea, it didn't sound so bad to them. 

Moving to another country should be better. 

{ The next day }

{The Sinharaja Jungle } 

"You? Help? I don't think so, not after a cannibal like you ate in greed." Pointing a gloc.18 at the other's forehead, he wasn't going to let this man live for anything. "I.. I can change, can't I? People change?" "You're wrong, animals don't change." With that said, pulling the trigger to spray a bullet through his skull. A hole formed, hurdling the weapon aside to look around them. Carcasses of animals, people, there was piles of bodies that lay in rot. "You really laid it out for him." Aquamarine wasn't fazed by the sight of blood, it was normal among them. 

"Can you imagine, one guy did all that." Orphelia's eyes stayed at the corpses, piles, Amado looked up high. "No.. we're not Antithesis.. The Superior Antithesis!" There was, Amado, Onyx, Aquamarine, Orphelia, Alice, Yuo and Rain. It was quite a number for one whole team, if it wasn't for Onyx and Aquamarine he would've been dead in the first place. Once he was finished with his task, thankfully he had found them. "What the hell is that?" Pointing towards a certain figure walking down into their path.. 

 

It was a red skinned being. 

Familiar bites the air. 

It was none other, than Satan himself. 

Snapping his fingers to form a trail of flames around Amado, and a pathway that leads to him. "I, Satan. Will take your life.. for all what you've taken." "Go ahead and do your worst.."


	17. *You aren't the one winning.

"Burn!" The demon thrusted his fist into the ground, columns of fires dancing towards Amado. Averting the being's attack to the limited space, his back pressed against the shield. "You're quite the grasshopper, mortal." He said in a rather amused tone, small holes forming from the ground as a pair of tridents made up of hellish infernos. Quickly in a exorcist-like yoga form to avert the weapons, with both hands he rolled to the side. Facing before him, it was the Devil himself, narrowing his eyes on the said being. A crimson whip-like tool plummeting from above at Amado, grappling on the tail with a firm grasp. Whirring the being as he hurdles him towards to the shield, leaping inwards at the horned being. "You DARE!" Teleporting to avert from being thrashed, appearing at a distant from him. So he was going to play cheap tricks on Amado, claws digging through a pile of dirt on the ground. Tossing the handful of dirt into the being's eyes, roaring like an animal as he tried to wipe off the substances veiling his pupils. 

 

"Magic, I've learned from it." Dashing towards the being, he drop kicked him against the torso. "Foolish! Mortal! You think that I will lose to a man?" The being's heel's erode the dirt as he was kicked to a distance, this being uses magic in this fight. He's faced magic that was beyond illimitable comprehension, this could be something he'll be doing. Snapping his fingers to instantly cause a ball of hellish flames to blast within Amado's range. "Hah! Any mortal that--" "Don't get too full." Evident the flames are around Amado, running towards as he slides against the ground. The heel of his foot passing by the hoof of the other, it tripped him over. Growling lowly under his breath, hurling a ton of dark magic inwards at Amado. Using his acrobatic movement from the shield's surface to avert the hurling beast's power, close enough to him as he pauses before the being. After doing a various amount of wall jumping and getting close into the other. 

Leaping inwards to his horn, he was able to get on top of it swiftly. His left hand grasping in the tip of the curved horn, downwards, his right elbow smashing at the border. Removing one of his horns, it aggravated the being just enough to create hurricanes within their limited spaces. Bouncing off of the other, tossing the horn to the distant as it slowly decayed into a pile of ashes. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" He barks, storming towards Amado's directions as the hurricane faded like normal air due to the being charging through it. Lobbing across his jaw, the demon paused in his tracks after taking a left jab. Then a roundhouse kick across his jaw, at a distance, it was like he was being toyed with. Like the mortal knew how to deal with someone like him, wiping his forearm across his lips. 

Lines bleeding under the ground, forming one entire pentagram in their battlefield. Thousands of tentacles lunging out of the pentagram, dishing out attacks in a random pattern - these attacks hadn't confused him. Using his impeccable reflexes to avert each tentacle drilling, whipping, swiping, thrusting, at ease to close into the other. One getting in close at Amado, performing a karate hand chop sidewards to slice off the chunk of cruel flesh. Traversing through the thousands of tentacles, crawling, surfacing, once he was able to bypass through the thousands of tentacles. Reaching to the end, jumping in mid air as he lifted his left leg and smashed it sidewards at him in the torso. After taking a hit against the being's torso, something seeping through his mind it was the souls, fires, it didn't affect him. "Huh? Your sins are supposed to harm you!" He didn't think that Amado was resilient to something like that, using a mental shield to block him back. Amado was thrown back from the mental shield, hitting at the surfaces of the shield. Getting up in chinese get up form. 

"Hah! I should've used this against you." "You're just petrified." "Excuse ME?! You dare assault me with words?! Mortal!" Emitting a blast of chrono against him, standing up casually once the blast past right through him. "You can't escape time!It- wait.." Trudging through it casually, his body shape didn't alter shape to a older age. "Impossible!" He thought if he blasted much more, it'd take effect - none of it budged against Amado. Amado was close enough, strikes against his torso and into his jaw. "Feel the Malovence! Feel the insanity! The madness! Surge through you!" Black magic being used against Amado, pushed away from being close with the other. "NEVER!" Leaping inwards at him, it was palpable to see that it had no effects on him. What the hell is this mortal made up of?! 

Once he toppled on his upper body, thrusting his arm through his mouth to grab his swirling tongue. It was slimy at first, yanking it out through force as he pulled it out of his mouth. The tissue ripping apart from his sheer strength, the tongue itself repeating the same procedure the horn had did. The substances merely turning into dust, wings spitting out of his back to beat outwards at Amado. Gusts hurdle him away to a great distance, causing the shield to crack. It was quite potent enough to break abit of the shield, something appearing around his throat. It was a chain, adorned by souls of the condemned. Something carving the ground to form a portal, slipping his neck through the chains using his agile movement. "This.. is where you die.. Satan." He lunged inwards at him, with the chain in his grasp as he was able to get above his height. Wrapping it around his neck, the demon outstretching towards Amado to get his hands on him. With both hands, on his horn as he moved it to the side and roughly to the far right to snap his neck. 

Upsurging away from the being, landing on the ground. Observing as the other was being reeled into the portal, the portal eventually consumed Satan into the world. The shield around him had cracked from its base, popping like glass. Fading like dust, in awe, the two reapers witnessed at this mortal that slain the DEVIL himself. "You killed SATAN?!" Yuo and Alice said at the same time, there was nothing to become surprised about there was plenty of things to see out there. "I did.." "You do realize, that.. you only sent him back to hell in permanence? Killed him in Earth plain?" "I don't care. There's cannibals down the hill that needs to be killed." Placing both knuckles against his waist, Amado wasn't the one to believe in that he'd become stronger than a God. Sure he slain a god, he exerted effort into it. 

"You do know that, other demons or mythical creatures can suddenly gain this news? Right?" "I do know, now." Yuo was about to remind him of something except Amado merely brushed it off, it was a way to tell that he thinks killing cannibals is more important than this talk about other realms. The group moving forward to the exact location. 

{ After finding the location } 

There was masked tribe people, sure they may get killed in cold blood however . They were cannibals, Amado was hunkered at the top of a hut. The fires gleaming his being from above, there was quite a number of slobbering cannibals in that area. 

 

Rain firing her positron rifle downwards at them, antimatter blasted into a hut as it blasted something inwards to it. Causing an explosion, dismembered limbs flying outwards of the blown hut. There followed a yodel of a tribal battle cry, volleys of arrows in Amado's direction. Using his ninja crawl capability to stand at the edge of the hut like some freak, it missed the attacks. Jumping upwards to kick the two arrows whilst upside down, the arrows breaking down into pieces after taking impact. Landing on the ground, jumping outwards to a totem pole. Claws grazing against the wood as he shortly gets around it, kicking the one whom was sending signals. Arrows of water piercing through a few heads, and torsos, it was quite a shot. Aquamarine had made her move, Onyx forming a boulder from the Earth. Rolling inwards to the other cannibals, the cannibals facing the opposite direction immediately. 

Running, eventually being flattened like pancakes by the boulder. Crushing them under it, whilst Orphelia was dealing with her opponents close range. Ducking to avert an attack, punching the being in the frames. Then quickly taking hands on his nape in a tucked under arm, snapping him in that area as she threw him to the side. In a jump, both of her legs were lifted off of the ground as she crushed the being's throat with both of her heels against the neck. She learned these moves by watching Amado, and practicing them should increase her mobility during combat. 

Delivering her forearm against the shield of a cannibal, causing it to instantaneously shatter from her strength. Her hand took a grasp of the shield, spinning in correct form as she swiped it in between the neck and shoulder. Alice, pulling out her pistols out from her holsters as she pointed it inwards at the other foes. Firing bullets into certain beings, she didn't need to use her martial arts to deal with the being. "Er.. can we not do violent--" "SHUT UP AND JUST KILL!" He couldn't argue with that, sighing as he readied himself with his illusions. Creating illusions against the last remaining foes, changing the way how they see the field as if each one of them were animals. Aiming for one another, devouring each other like a sweet buffet, skin, flesh, bones, torn by teeth. It was quite disgusting, each one of them just savagely ate one another. 

"That all?" 

"Yes."


	18. Say, what now?

"I've.. found this history of 'Anti-heroes' what are those?" Perched on a office chair, Onyx's eyes focused on the bright screen to collect information. Amado's gaze flicks towards to the screen, he knew exactly what Anti-heroes were, before speaking up to what Onyx asked. "I know what Anti-heroes are." "I mean.. is the Anti-part. Necessary? They're still heroes." "Except these heroes are ; Mentally unstable, psychotic, murderous, palpable using these attributes for the sake of good. Varieties depending on their artificial construct side. And real heroes don't kill. " He explained what was the concept of 'Anti-heroes' to Onyx, she understood it evidently - these Anti-heroes were just odd to her. Standing right beside the woman, scrolling down through the list of 'Anti-heroes' it was quite a number. Peculiar how this Super-villain team had never encountered a single Anti-hero in their lives,in a row she pauses first. "It's better that we're aware, right? Okay. I've got some names in here." Hands letting go of the mouse, tapping the right arrow button to change the image of a 18 year old girl. Sharp pointy ears, possessing a magical sword along with a notepad. 

"This one is. Lexi, she was a former superhero. Currently, Anti-hero. Next, this. Nightmare black, tertiary Kamberin. Nightmare Scarlet Ambersin, and there's this Nol Holmallmer. and this extra of a guy. And Axel Isolet guy.. these names aren't even alias'. That's unwise." Every name she read only was filled with disappointment, none of them was close to sounding near to an alias. All of them were existing names, facepalming at the last sentence she said. "You know, it's alot better being a super-villain. Having an alias known as Antithesis. As a team." She finally gave up, sloping her back against the office chair. In silence Amado stared at the computer screen, there's still something about them that didn't add up. How come they just went with their names instead of alias' it had no sense to it, shouldn't these Anti-heroes be sent to jail for committing the killing crimes. Sure Antithesis did this normally due to them being able to feasibly stay out of the eyes of the cameras. 

 

Facing the opposite direction of the computer, the two needed to collect information due to the team's role is based on intellect. Being aware is it, then once again facing the computer again. Typing up the words 'Super-villains', then tapping the enter button to search the history. Numerous pictures, however there was no pictures of them - thankfully they weren't known by the public. There was different faces, quirking a brow at this many super-villains known in the internet. "Jose, check this one. Negotiator? Candyman? Poison, there's ridiculously a whole bunch we've hardly encountered. Except Gantz and his.. team, they're said to gone missing. That's because, Antithesis did it. There's different villains we've never encountered" "Who now?" "Sataniel, Amalagam, Lorelei. Jester, a whole bunch. And this Glenn Mclave?" Reading all of them could be just a waste of energy and time, scooting slightly to let him scrutinize the images and certain names listed down in the names. There was hundreds, thousands, and the number of superheroes seemed like it was only existent in the Philippines. 

 

"You want to sit?" "No." She wanted to know if Amado wanted to take a seat with her, he didn't need to sit it was better that way. There was one last figure at the last corner of the section in villains, it was an anonymous figure it was difficult to make out through the information. "Is that all we needed to do? It's.. what, 3 am." Getting off of the chair, standing up straight with her normal form. She was quite accustomed to the simple thing humans always chose to do before resetting another day ; sleep. Swiping a bottle of alcohol nearby the computer, placing it between her lips as the substances flow downwards through her throat. So searching for things that were needed, evidently they'd prefer not to ask questions about the names since it's how it should always be. Dangling a arm over the male's shoulder, her head placed against his shoulder. 

The two trudging forward to the bed, pausing their tracks once they were there. Onyx lazily bevels herself on the bed at her side, with the bottle of alcohol across the floor. The costumed man didn't really enjoy much of the concept of resting, his temples whip to the glass mirror. Shuffling towards the direction,pausing, he stood before the glass mirror - it reminded him of what kind of monster he is. "Jose...." She tried to feel her left side if he was there,nothing came to avail, heading inwards to the bed as he ramps himself on the mattress. It was better sleeping right beside him, his eyes slowly shutting down as his arms were kept around her body. 

 

{ 8: 00 am } 

There he was, hunching at the tip of a flag pole. Onyx was sitting nearby Amado despite her only provided seat being a mere pole, while spinning in accurate balance was Aquamarine. With his arms folded under his frames, his eyes focused on the streets. "Any supernatural activities of Meta human?" Aquamarine asked Amado, he hadn't yet answered he still was scoping the scenery to narrow down what they were looking for. Eyes spotting on another meta human, finally, tracking down a meta human just the three of them. The rest were, asleep, leaping inwards to the spot he saw the Meta human. It must've meant the trio needed to get a move on, following after him. 

Once finding the Meta human. It was an Author Authority meta human, there Amado paused before the Meta human. Recognizing this kind of meta human, his research about the Meta humans that continued to rise. "Go ahead and do your worst." He didn't show any means of harming the being, grinning the meta human used the words. "You can no longer exist." He thought it would work, no effects happened to them. "You kill your teammates! You obey!" None of the being's powers took effects on the team, Amado knew exactly why it had no effects. This being didn't create them or this realm, growling lowly under his/her lips at how they weren't affected. "You... e... ru... EXPLODE!" The being was becoming lost for words, casually walking towards the said being. 

"Shit!" Cursing, until she was pulled by the horn. "You may think you have the power. You don't, neither are you God. Your mouth won't do saving much for you. I've met and faced the Meta human race. All I've given them was blood." "UNHAND ME YOU BARBARIAN!" None of her words were effective, yanking her downwards to the ground as he slammed her to the ground. While rising her above his height, her skull takes impact at the back of the ground. Water chains taking a grasp around the said being's wrists, a sledge hammer made up of rocks in the hands of Onyx. Swinging it into the skull of the female, sharply damaging her across the jaw. The female's chains shortly bursting into a puddle, dropping to the ground. 

Never did the Omnipresent being think that she'd be overpowered by beings at the level of this. A stinger unsheathing from his wrist, thrusting it downwards into her skull. Blood sputters upwards to his mask, vital fluids streaming down his muscular arms. "Non....created...being.." Were her last words, a brow raised in silence to what she had said. Odd, what or who was she referring to? 

He'll have to keep that in mind.

"What did she say?" 

"Non created being." 

"What does that mean?" 

".." 

So.. it was nothing more than a bewildered moment.


	19. I'm not human.

"So.. about what that 'Meta human' said. Was it referring to you?" 

Onyx asked the costumed man whom was huddled at the ledge of the structure, standing next to the costumed man - this was peculiar never had she thought for a moment that he couldn't be any other kind of being other than a man. She was wrong, wasn't she, silently flickering his gaze inwards the other's. "Non created being. It was referring to me." "How? Aren't you a human?" Onyx didn't understand what this 'Non created being' meant, still believing that this costumed man is a human it had been four years for them. How could this just be suddenly brought up, even from the likes of the meta humans - they were the very most common race to the super-villain team. His sounded like it was just made up, still, that certain Meta human possessed knowledge what more could've it told him if he had let it live? No, this was like something he could've just forgotten without realizing it any sooner. Did he even have a mother? Was he named? Or was he already there unknowingly? Or did he just do it without realizing it at all? 

 

He remembered a small thing, he was never from this realm, this was just a place where he needed to be however. If it wasn't for this universe, he wouldn't have had found Onyx and Aquamarine in the first place. "No, I don't think I am." No he wasn't referring to the things he's done, he was referring to what that meta human had said. This was a huge breakdown for him, Onyx's eyes widening at what he just said. Perplexed and yet struck in so many mixed thoughts, it seemed impossible to believe what he was saying right now - this wasn't something Amado would just admit to, right? Needing evidence, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm not so sure what made you just believe it that way. There has to be a signature of what you are, what if.." She was planning to give the male an idea to how to get it, digits rubbing against her chin. 

 

"We captured a meta human with the knowledge?" "Don't tell me you're joking?" "Who says that I'm joking? Meta humans are different kinds, right?" "Onyx... answers don't come to us." She wanted to help out however Amado's sense of logic was honest about it, there wasn't a meta human whom possessed the knowledge to comprehend what he is. "Jose, you know I'm always going to help you. This is the answer." For this long, he lived in this world and almost forgotten what was his ideal presence nor was it made up of someone else. Damn, could it explain why he never took in account to believe in the so called religions this world had to offer for many? "That won't solve it, I'll have to feel it." He responded, deciding that she should just give up instead and go with whatever he has planned next. 

 

She knew him well for his ; improvising, capabilities, knowledge, these traits made him illustrious however Antithesis are teammates. Without a leader, Amado is a potential leader however he declined the roll of becoming a leader, it wasn't his 'thing' it was none of theirs. She had her trust in him, she always will, the focus turning to the open to see if there was any meta humans out there. She assumed that he was human.. for this long, until someone just referred to him as a 'Non created being' caught her off guard. Human or Non created being he was still the same person she knew, his eyes widen once taking a glance of another meta human. However, the material plain around the meta human was altering. It was like changing into a medieval or B.C era around the said being, leaping inwards to the direction of the meta human. Amado should handle this one on his own, that looks like something she could be affected by. 

"What the-- I was supposed to know whether there was a probability. Peculiar. I couldn't tell if you were here.." The meta human jerked from his appearance, narrowing his eyes on the said being. "No matter, I should be able to erase your existence.. snap!" Once the snap was done, suddenly the being was caught off guard he still was standing before him. "You can't harm me! It's the law!" Threatened the meta human, leaping inwards at the being as he throws a flying kick inwards at his jaw. "H..how.. my powers should be working. You're nothing but an inferior man, HOW?!" Rolling to the ground after taking a hit, trying to recuperate yet to see Amado standing before him unaffected by his attacks. ".." "A Sourceless one?" The meta human pupils widen in surprise, this was the one thing he couldn't avert. How was he immune to his attacks? 

"I can recreate, erase this universe as m--" The meta human unable to finish, grabbed by the throat due to Amado's sleight of hand. He was insanely fast to grabbing him by the throat, rearing a fist ; his free hand. "Shut the fuck up." He pummeled his fist against the other's head,again and again as he pummeled his knuckles against the skull. Was he simply dishing out a meta human at THIS standard, that seemed almost /ABSURD/ how was he immune to such powers? Has he ever mentioned he had traversed from fiction to reality? He remembered it, yes, his past adventures before he had his eyes laid on them. His antithesis. 'I remember, I transcended fiction.' It could be one of the reasons why he was immune to these powers, claws digging in the flesh of the being. 

Should the meta human even bother with using his 'meta regeneration' to such a being like this? What about altering this entire world to a fantasy world, emitting a blast against his torso. The blast didn't seem to affect the plain around them neither Amado was effected by the said being's powers. "I-Impossible!? You're immune?!" 'First try could've been the end of me, except I'm unscathed.' The subjective meta human was caught in a dreadful look, vital fluids flowing down his body. Amado's fingers adorned by the blood of the meta human, the stomach's flesh, skin torn out like paper. Intestines visible on the outer area of the body, Amado overcoming this meta human. It seemed like these meta humans were starting to get something about Amado, that he wasn't a human, he was defined in two terms. 'Non created being' 'Sourceless entity' this was the second meta human to call him something like that. 

The subjective reality powered meta human couldn't affect him the slightest, nor budge him the slightest. Amado left the meta human in a corpse form, crimson puddles lay in the ground. Streaming downwards to the sewer basins, whipping to face where Onyx was. There she was, standing right beside him. "I guess another admitted. Odd, it talked like it knew you. As this.. " "Sourceless one." "So most races are bound to subjective laws, I mean.. if you're a non created being. Wait.. what does that even mean?" The terms these certain meta humans were stating, it sounded quite odd. "I could've just been there... the whole time?" He replied, this question had him at bay. 

"What...?" Onyx had a expression that painted 'the fuck', this was perplexing. Guess why there's somethings that can't always comprehend even for aliens, she brushed it off instead. Was that a valid answer? Enough to make it sound right? As long as Amado just was there for them, it'd count as a fair point. 

"Whatever, hey, wanna check that place.. the people call. 'The Love door'?" 

"It sounds..." Fuck, fuck, his heart was throbbing like a race to the finish line. "Fine." 

"Really? I thought you'd say it sounds stupid." She had an amused look, this was something else Amado rarely shows. Still, except there was something else to block the way, that's right it was alcohol. 

"What about alcohol over the shitty place?" 

"You read my mind." 

He didn't want his feeling to get in the way, so the use of alcohol should just kill them time right? 

This life.. having her by his side always was the best days of his life. 

He may never show it, it'll just come when he needs to.


	20. *Monstrosities

{ A few days later}

{ Castle of Madmen and Monsters } 

"This place is soon to be unofficial." Standing on top of a cart of a caged being, Amado's arms folded under his frames as his glares focus inwards in the other. It was the ring master of the place that was running the place, curling a grin across his lips. "I'd figure you'd find it, Amado." Something about this guy, knowing his name seemed almost seemed off. "Franky! Toss it!" Said the ring master, there was the sound of an object quite enormous being thrown inwards at the direction of Amado. He measured the object with a mere glance, he was filling himself with the details choosing to avert the object rather than attempting to stop it. Leaping to the side, the object landing on the ground as it creates a clacking noise throughout the place. 'That's 90 tons. I can't lift that. It could've killed me. ' He thought, yet what being was able to dish out something like that. He wasn't able to beat something with that kind of strength, landing on another cart. It awoken another captive /freak/ for the show. 

"What's the matter? Couldn't stop it? Puny weakling." Said a rather gruff voice, it was a ten foot tall being with nothing but his shape and size to seem to be slightly intimidating. 'He's stronger than I am, I can't let myself just continue hitting him. I have to stagger him rather than choose to fight him up close. My attacks would seem useless if I just charged in a 90 tonner, I have to improvise.' He thought, maintaining his distance from the said being. There was another pair of figures walking inwards to back up the bigger guy, two females, three other females, just what were these freaks were capable of. This black knight's shape seems improbable to consider a knight's normal base, there was a jester whom was standing in the right side of the being. Pointing a rod inwards at Amado, firing paint balls made up of biotech bullets. Amado averting the attacks at ease, it shouldn't have been a problem for him at all. 

 

Until there was something, intensely causing his lens' to crack due to shrill screeches from another said being. "What's the matter? Can't bring this--" The jester closing inwards at Amado, placing his hands on forehead to see if he could block off the screeching. "SHUT UP!" He threw a punch across the jester's jaw, dishing out a blow against his face until the being pulled one of his grenade stashes . As an engineer, it was only filled up from paint, the grenades around his torso as the paintballs explode before Amado completely staining his costume in mixed rainbow colors. "It seems like your eyes just couldn't bear what songs I have to give~" Said the woman whom had caused the screeches, he knew it was paintball explosion it'd seem pointless to avert harmless chemicals. "You won't be singing for long." He stated, as the jester's wholly body began to rise off of the ground like his body outstretching in abnormal patterns. 

It was like some rubbery being, the being's arms stretching around Amado as quickly with swift hands. Amado grasped on his wrists, seeing the being that's a 90 tonner charging inwards at them in incredible speeds. Leaping above the being backwards to avert closure, hands releasing the grip of the rubbery being as the two got tangled into together. Whew, that's one dilemma out of the way - he wasn't sure for how long though. "How are you gonna shut this place down? You don't have the power!" Her hair magically drives inwards at his direction, averting the tendrils to make sure he wasn't caught in the hairs. Moving closer inwards to the being, using his acrobatic movement to get into the being, pushed away from the being's mental shield ; to protect herself from him. This seemed like it was a mad town, what kind of entities were there - these weren't meta humans for sure, these were different ones. Having a variety of wisely chosen powers. 

The other female whom was along side with the gang, pointing an index finger inwards at Amado. "Freeze beam." She stated, a line drawing inwards at Amado it trapped him into a frozen place - he was being challenged to fight them. "Initiate.. theta.." With barely moving fingers to the tool's on his wrist, he was barely able to move due to the power this being has. A surge of electricity storming inwards to the source of the beam, with eyes widened from the electricity leading into her direction. The electricity taking over her body, it fired up just enough to hurdle her back away from him. The beam's link into Amado had broken, dropping him to the ground . "It seems like you k--" Leaping inwards to the woman whom had created a link to him, seeping a stinger through her skull as blood coated his stinger. Getting off of the body with swift movement before the screeching one would've come to attack once more, how was he going to be able to kill the one whom had a mental shield. How was he going to counter the mental shield part, he needed to think this was a rare part on his side. 

'How do I counter something my skill isn't potent enough for?' He thought, narrowing his eyes at the being. This could've been done a whole lot quicker if he had brought a teammate, he has to rely on himself after all shutting down a place like this was needed. 'Wait.. what if.' He whipped to face the ring master, cartwheeling to the direction of the being once he was nearby him. Performing a tripping technique with both legs wide enough, the left leg slightly up , just a little. It caused the woman to wince due to attacking the ring master, it must have some link towards one another, could the ring master be the source of the said being's mental shield. It seems so, her eyes crunching on the being. He was getting on her nerves, following behind was another male it was a being made up of water. 

A enormous water fist dragging from the ground, leading inwards to their direction - then emitting water at the level of five feet. Jumping above it at ease, it caused the female whom had a mental shield to trip on the ground. 'I have to destabilize his molecules.' He thought, taking out his Proton cannon at will as he pointed it inwards at the being. The water being's eyes widen from the sight of seeing a cannon, then a blast firing inwards at the direction ; a massive blast firing into his direction. After it contacts on the water being, every area of the being's body was turned into vapor. It was done in a flash, then facing to the remaining ones whom were still able to stand. It seems like they were close to collapsing, taking a hit to the ground it seemed like it was over. Shit, these guys didn't seem to be a pair of powerful meta humans except they had abilities he couldn't simply penetrate through. 

 

In relief, walking inwards to the ring master as he paused before the said being. Fishing through his coat, searching for the deed of this place shortly once he claimed the object in his hands. 

 

{ One hour later } 

{ Back at Antithesis Safe haven } 

 

"So. You went off to shut down a place, huh?" Orphelia quirked a brow, at least she knew what he was up to. It was quite different, he rarely ever done an activity like this ending a corrupt place mainly to rid of it . And he experienced a place similar to that "Yeah." "What did you do with the deed?" "Gave it to someone. And the place along with its employees and boss should be terminated shortly. " 

"You really couldn't let them live?" 

"Why do I have to? It's easier . Aren't you the bloodlusted hero slayer?" 

"I'm just saying." 

"Had to shut it down." 

"You could've at least brought Onyx or me... for help." 

"I had it under control." 

"Your lens' are broken and you're covered in paint. How 'under control' did you have it?" 

"I had it under control, Orphelia. "


	21. When will you admit already?

{ To where Amado is } 

"When will you admit your feelings for Onyx? Hiding them won't make you feel any better." This was between Amado and Rain, he hasn't admitted his feelings /yet/ for Onyx how come he couldn't just admit them. He sounded like he had no specific reason to, there was no response from Amado. "Come on, just admit them to her-" Pale digits dig through his mask, pulling off his mask to simply gaze at the male, his poignant expression ; hot tears crawling down his curves. "I can't.." "Bro.. I.." She hadn't thought that he ever broke down into a watery mess"I can't do it! OKAY?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!" His words caught in a mix of aggression and weeping sorrow, he was breaking down in emotional pain. "Why.. can't you say it?" "Because I'll regret the day! The day that I made love to her, and that day I died! Would shatter her too! Haven't you been thinking that I've been taking an extra step ahead of you?! I want to.. say it, again, I can't. Okay? It's not like I can do it right away.. not like this. I said it to you, you just want me to feel better, feel loved, if Onyx and I could've just done it. BUT I CAN'T OKAY?!" Every word he said to Rain, it sounded like he couldn't forgive himself if he had chosen to do it. He wasn't immortal, neither did he know what he is, it's like a huge mystery to him still. 

 

"You really like doing this to yourself, despite with all what you can do. You can't do it.." His tears became contagious, it affected Rain causing her to tear slightly at the corner of her eyes. Setting her hand on his cheek, dabbing off a bit of his tears from his left cheek. "I know you love Onyx, with all your heart. There's only one thing hindering you from doing it, it's.. your own death, isn't it? I might not be you, but you're the most sane person I've known for the past three years. Onyx may never know that someone was there, in love with her, she'd love it.. too. To be yours." Slanting inwards at him, her pale lips compressed against his forehead ; affectionately showing her care for her blood sibling. Did she mean those words to cheer him up? 

 

"I know that you'll be always there for her, you always do. She might be unable to see the truth rotting underneath, eventually until the time is right." Rain's words building sense to him, she was right about everything she's saying, Onyx didn't know that he had fallen in love with her. Though there was one hint that had given it away, his throbbing heart from a long time ago. That hint was hardly visible, still, this was between blood siblings it was quite ironic. Shouldn't it be his albino, female sibling be the one to be in a blubbering mess instead of him? He never shown these emotions towards Onyx, well, Onyx didn't know how he felt about her - it was like the mysterious part about him that couldn't change. Being able to contain his emotions around Onyx, it was like trying to figure out whether he has emotions or not. He wasn't like those heartless animals, he had emotions - sure he considered himself like them ; still, he has his sanity intact. 

 

"You're a crying mess, bro." "I..know." His voice became inaudible due to the weeping, he didn't have emotions like these often expressed . He always had expressed narcissism, aggression, indiscriminate patterns of how he acted. Wiping off the other cheek's substances, there was still substances at the hill of his pupils, using his sleeves to wipe off the remains, staining his sleeves with small liquids. Outstretching towards his mask, once he was able to retrieve his mask from the albino. Setting it back where it needed to be, wearing it once more again, this is who he is, what he is. "I just need space, for now." He said to her, leaping off to the distant in the open. Watching him storm off like that, she was getting concerned for his well being. He yearned for Onyx's love for so long, through the streets.. of this. 

Different country they just moved into. 

{ New England } 

{ 12: 00 am } 

 

Sitting at the front row seat, bottles of alcohol emptied around him, there he was with a frazzled look. In one of New England's bars, he bribed the bartender to give him the free time to drink in closing times. He wasn't tired due to the drinking, he was merely tired from what experienced earlier. It tired him emotionally, his eyes shuttering as his face slammed against the table. He had fallen asleep on the table, the bartender just let it slide he after all paid him a amount that couldn't be rejected. It was so surrealistic to him, as the hours passed it felt like someone snatched him off of the seat. Onyx knew where exactly he goes off at times like this, carrying the male over her shoulder as she headed off to find their safe haven. 

'Jose sure drinks often, that part of him hadn't changed. For that long he had been drinking, I know him. His shape never changes, crazy metabolism he has. ' She thought, trodding as her footsteps create tapping sounds on the ground. Pressing a hand against a brick wall, pushing it open as she entered the hideout of theirs. Tapping a heel against the hinge of the door, kicking it back to shut the door. Preventing from any forms of suspicion about their hideout,it was concealed ; it was how the Antithesis were able to stay off of the grid. Off of the eyes of the people, strutting towards a nearby bed as she placed him on the cushions. "You haven't noticed that the place we moved in has the nearest Anti heroes?" "I'm sure Jose knows what he's doing, there's no way that there'd be anyone to figure out our super-villain hideout." Aquamarine stated, speaking in a clear tone to spell it out for her, brushing it off that it shouldn't have been a dilemma for them. The place wasn't the dilemma for them, it was just they need to traverse more often to explore the rest of the world. 

 

"Me and Jose did research on Antiheroes. It could be either this Kamberin, Nightmare Black we're nearby or Lexi. It varies." Upon hearing an extra add up to what else she has to say, sitting right beside Amado. Onyx's eyes stayed at Aquamarine, discussing what dilemmas they may have to deal with. "If we encounter them, I'll lie and say that we're heroes. Simple as that." It seemed like Aquamarine can handle the situation, if it ever occurred in their lives. Aquamarine curls and uncurled her fingers, looking inwards at Amado is. She didn't show that she was concerned for his well being, he was just drinking - how come he hadn't admitted his feelings for Onyx? It's been for so long, no words, he didn't give into expelling his emotions outwards to her.


End file.
